Who Would Have Thought?
by melicitysmoak
Summary: Tragedy struck Oliver's family when the Queen's Gambit went down with his mother Moira and younger sister Thea in it. Sooner than expected, his father Robert came home from a business trip in Vegas with a new wife, tagging along her own daughter, Felicity, who makes his life even more miserable than it already was. How do rival step-siblings eventually become friends and more?
1. Now That She's Back for Good

**Hi! Here's another fic to tide us over the hiatus. It's only canon compliant as far as the back stories of the Queens and the Smoaks (pre-Gambit) are concerned. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow and its characters. I only wish I did.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Now That She's Back for Good**

"Stare some more, and your eyes will pop out, man," his best friend teases, stopping just behind him, holding two champagne flutes in his hands.

"Tommy," Oliver responds with a soft, low growl between gritted teeth, annoyed at his friend's mischievous attempt at chitchat.

Tommy holds out one of the flutes to him. Oliver takes the drink because he feels like he really needs it to calm his nerves. But he still doesn't take his eyes off the beautiful blonde across the room.

Blonde. He still can't get over it.

She certainly looks different, but in many ways, she's the same Felicity he's known through the years. She has come a long, long way from the dark-haired Goth girl that had walked into his life years ago. Correction. Back then, he had thought that she had _barged_ into his life so unexpectedly… so soon after the family's boat went down. He had still been grieving over the loss of his mother and sister, wallowing in pain and anger and wanton self-indulgence, that he had been oblivious to anything but her unconventional looks and strange quirks.

* * *

Years ago, his mother Moira and younger sister Thea had gone on the Gambit for a much-needed mother-daughter bonding. Thea had been right in the middle of teenage identity crisis, which did not mix well with Moira's middle age crisis and stress over her husband's tendency to be linked with women in their sphere of influence that lacked propriety and moral values. His father Robert Queen had arranged Moira's business trip to Russia in behalf of Queen Consolidated. Thea had gone along for the business trip, which was to be followed by a tour of East Asia on their family boat. Moira and Thea never made it back to Starling City. A violent storm had sunk the Gambit, and the North China Sea had swallowed it up, taking half of the Queen family with it.

Both Robert and Oliver had suffered so much because of that sudden, tragic loss. They also had very similar ways of expressing their grief and bitterness. Robert had buried himself in the company's affairs and responsibilities, turning to alcohol instead of the usual flings he had mindlessly turned to for alternative, temporary comfort and pleasure when Moira was still alive. QC had suffered the consequences of Robert's downward spiral, and the Board had been at the brink of replacing him as the company's President and CEO.

Oliver had been on his own miserable journey down a dark path, having been kicked out of Harvard Business School because of multiple failing grades for two semesters in a row, not to mention two counts of misconduct that violated the school's code of behavior. Back in Starling, he hadn't faired any better. He'd been arrested for peeing on a cop's car and for drunk driving, and had only evaded being detained overnight at the precinct both times because his father had been able to pull some strings on his behalf, especially with the help of Detective Lance, his off-and-on girlfriend's dad. Oliver had also turned to alcohol, but unlike his father, he had frequented bars and clubs in the city and out-of-town, regardless of their rating, often with his best friend and partner in monkey business, Tommy Merlyn. More often than not, from his club-hopping and drinking sprees, he would bring home some leggy model or sexy brunette whose names he hardly remembered the morning after. In his pathetic hung-over state, he would ask his bodyguard John Diggle (whom his father had hired not really to protect him from threats but to make sure he stayed out of trouble) to get rid of every girl "nicely," without the intention of ever getting in touch with her again.

Like father, like son. Robert and Oliver had somehow lived with each other's woes and accepted that kind of normal to their detriment… until one particular week-long business trip in Las Vegas that Robert had gone on to represent QC's interests in a major acquisition there.

For some reason that Oliver hadn't cared much about then, Robert had gone on weekend trips to Vegas thereafter. He had always assumed that his father had gone on business. No wonder it had taken Oliver completely by surprise when one day at the close of spring – less than two years after Moira's and Thea's passing – his father had called him from Vegas, breaking the shocking news that he had remarried. Robert had summarized everything by saying that he had had a whirlwind romance with a fantastic woman named Donna Smoak, whom he had met at the Caesar's Palace a couple of months prior.

Oliver had thought that he was only imagining the entire conversation because he had woken up with a splitting headache that morning after another drunken debacle the previous night. When his father told Oliver to get the entire Queen Mansion security and household staff ready because he was arriving the next day with Donna – and with Donna's daughter – to come live with them in Starling City, Oliver had fallen out of his bed, hit his forehead on the floor, and realized that the whole thing had indeed been real. Robert had arrived the next day with Oliver's new step-mother and step-sister, Felicity.

* * *

For Oliver, Donna was not at all like the woman his father had been linked with in the past, and definitely, did not come close to his mother Moira. The thought of his father remarrying had crossed his mind once or twice, but he had expected Robert to pick someone like Isabel Rochev, a smart and sophisticated junior executive at QC that had often been a source of animosity between his parents. Donna was the exact opposite of his mother and the other Isabels that the QC mogul had given second looks. First of all, Donna was a blonde bombshell who wore glittered heels and brightly colorful clothes that were probably two sizes smaller than she should, not leaving much of what should be hidden on the female frame to the male imagination. She also had a bubbly personality, and tended to babble and go off-tangent in any given conversation. Needless to say, Donna did not fit into the upper-class environment and refined lifestyle of the Queen family and estate.

Nevertheless, in just a few weeks, Oliver understood why his father had fallen for the single-parenting cocktail waitress who had worked double shifts just to make both ends meet for her and her daughter. Donna was all sunshine and rainbows – exactly what his dad needed to move on with grief and loneliness. Oliver had seen how happy his father had become with Donna in his life, and how the entire household had become alive with her in it. Donna had adapted very well to her new role as a billionaire businessman's wife, not because she adjusted her persona and gave way to everyone's preferences just to fit in, but because she had firmly decided early on that she didn't care about what other people said about her and her marriage to Robert Queen. The woman had simply loved the man that had swept her off her feet and had provided the security that she and her fatherless daughter very much needed.

* * *

Donna's daughter, Felicity, was a totally different story, however.

The long jet-black hair (which Oliver had been sure wasn't her natural color), the ear piercings, nose and belly button rings, black leather pants and jacket, metallic chains hanging from her neck, the thickly blackened outlines of her eyes, and the black nail polish on her fingers and toes completed the Gothic look she had sported even before the day she set foot on the foyer of the mansion. She had hardly spoken to him or to anyone, but she had been polite when she needed to be.

Instead of sunshine and rainbows, Felicity had an air of mystery and aloofness about her. Instead of adapting well to her new situation in life, she had been mostly withdrawn, retreating to her own world of computers – something that Oliver had found extremely hard to appreciate or, at least, pretend to be interested in. Instead of being interested in the things that girls her age usually found exciting (such as, hanging out with rich, handsome playboys like him), Felicity preferred to spend hours doing such a boring activity that she had called "coding" in the company of an unbelievable supply of caffeine, or binge-watching geeky TV series or movie marathons that involved superheroes, time travel, space exploration, and anything related to real-life science or science fiction.

Initially, Oliver and Felicity had tried to befriend each other and be nice. But just as much as he couldn't stand her whims and oddities, she couldn't stand his questionable moral choices and bratty behavior. They just… clashed. In every way possible. They bickered and argued about any and every topic raised during family dinners. They refused to back down on habits that ticked off each other, and they eventually began to test each other's patience on purpose. Despite Robert's reminders for his son and Donna's coaxing of her daughter, those two had seemed to repel each other beyond repair.

* * *

Oliver takes a swig of the champagne, savoring the flavor on his tongue. His gaze is still locked on the same woman who has had command of his attention all evening.

He sighs as he takes her in – her new look, her golden blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail, her smart casual forest green dress that ended just above the knee, her heels that accentuated her perfect shaped and toned legs, her hands that flew in front of her in captivating gestures while she talked animatedly with the other QC executives, but most of all, the refreshing smile on her luscious pink lips and the sparkle in those bright blue eyes behind the dark-rimmed glasses she wore. In so many ways, she seems different. But one knowing look into her eyes, even from the distance between them in the crowded room, Oliver can see that she is still the Felicity he had learned to love through the years.

His Felicity.

He only wishes she knows. He only dreams she also feels the same way.

"You should go talk to her," John Diggle suggests, with a twinkle in his eye. He didn't notice that his loyal bodyguard had joined him and Tommy.

"I'm not so sure about that, Dig," Oliver says, dropping his gaze and looking down for the first time since he'd set his eyes on her. "The last time I did… hadn't gone well."

"That was two years ago, Ollie. Things change," Tommy tells him, clapping a hand against his shoulder.

Oliver shakes his head, remembering the last time they had talked. Or not.

He had tried to explain to Felicity over the phone what had gone down between him and Laurel, and why he had cheated on her with her sister Sara. He had thought that as his best friend, Felicity would understand. But because Laurel and Sara were also her friends, Felicity had been torn among the three of them, and that frustration had been too much. Her utter frustration over Oliver's stupidity had unleashed her wrath. The call had ended abruptly on a sour note, and they hadn't spoken to each other since. Felicity also hadn't come home from Boston since, not even for holidays and summer break, and had decided to work there after her graduation from MIT.

But now she's back in Starling. For good.

And Oliver doesn't know what to do. Had he really lost his friend for good?

"You'll never know unless you try, Oliver," John urges him.

He realizes that he had been thinking out loud just then – something that he had picked up since he and Felicity had started to get along a few years ago. So, he turns to look at John, who, in turn, encourages him with a smile. There's a slight crinkle in between his eyebrows, as he considers what John and Tommy are saying.

Once again, Oliver shakes his head and then he blows out air through his mouth. He doesn't say anything to his friends, but he hands Tommy his champagne flute and walks away. In just a few confident strides, Oliver makes it across to where Felicity is standing, talking with Walter Steele, the head of the Cyber-Security Division, and a couple of executives. He overhears the men congratulating her for her new position in the company as head of the Applied Sciences Division and welcoming her to the growing QC family.

"We're so happy to have you, Ms. Smoak. Thank you for honoring Robert's wishes. He asked me to reach out to you just before he passed. I'm sure he's happy where he is," Walter Steele remarks just as Oliver comes around their small group to stand behind Felicity.

Walter notices Oliver's presence and directs Felicity's attention to him. She turns slightly to her left and comes face to face with her step-sibling.

"Hey," is all he can say as their eyes meet.

"Hello, Oliver," Felicity greets back. Her smile does not fade as she takes him in. He looks quite different, she thinks. Shorter, cropped hair. Just the right amount of scruff to make him look more handsome than she remembers. "It's good to see you," she tells him.

And he's glad – relieved, that at least, she doesn't hate him too much to ignore him in public.

"It's good to have _you_ back," Oliver replies.

He knows she will understand that to mean that he's happy she decided to get involved in his father's company. He only wishes that someday, it can also mean that he's happy to have gotten back his best friend. Maybe more.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **I've had the idea for this fic for some time now. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't recall reading an Arrow/Olicity fic yet where Oliver and Felicity are step-siblings because Robert and Donna were married.**

 **I'm also excited about this story because it's a challenge I've given myself to write a multi-chapter fic in which each chapter is only 2,500 words (or less) in length, because I don't want this to drag on for a long time (especially since I'm still in the middle of my historical fic Purple Hearts). This one is pretty much set towards an HEA; the fun is in finding out how they get there. The opening chapter is the midpoint in the story line, so the rest of the chapters will definitely contain flashbacks.**

 **So, please let me know if this is a story worth continuing. I'd love to hear what you think and if you have suggestions as to how it should go.**


	2. Now That He's Changed for the Better

**CHAPTER 2 - Now That He's Changed for the Better**

* * *

 **A/N: I think this is the fastest update I've posted ever - just a three-day gap. Call it inspiration or just plain excitement. I really hope you enjoy it. This chapter is from Felicity's POV this time.**

 **Felicity visits the Queen Mansion for the first time since she came back to Starling for good two weeks ago. She unexpectedly meets a special person, and someone else gets pleasantly surprised at something.**

* * *

"Honey!" Donna squeals. The older blonde darts across the spacious kitchen and throws her arms around her daughter. "It's so good to see you, baby girl!"

Felicity hugs her mother back. "It's good to see you, Mom! Not that I haven't seen you in a long time. I meant, it's good to see you… _here_. In this huge house. That I used to live in. It's been a… while."

It hadn't been long since they last saw each other. Donna was at the airport when Felicity arrived in Starling two weeks ago. Donna helped her get settled into her newly furnished condo unit, checking in on her and keeping in touch through calls and texts.

"Yeah," Donna smiles in agreement. "What brings you by? You didn't tell me you were coming today."

How could Felicity tell her mother why she came? She doesn't even know what made her decide to come here today.

She had spent her first weekend back at work, setting up her work station in the brand-new office that QC had given her at the Applied Sciences floor of QC. She promised herself that her next weekend would not be spent there. But when she woke up earlier than usual this morning, she didn't feel like staying home or going shopping, like she normally does on her days off. After breakfast and a refreshing shower, she got dressed in casual clothes, hopped into her car, and just drove.

She found herself in the cemetery. She sat on the grass in front of her step-father's tombstone, quietly reminiscing fond memories of the man who had treated her like his own daughter, even when she had refused his initial offer of legally adopting her and making her a Queen. Robert had been a good step-father. And it's not just because Robert had loved her mother and made her happy, unlike her previous flings and boyfriends. It's not just because he had supported her studies and graduate studies Computer Science at MIT, even when he had already fallen ill and eventually passed away. It's because Robert Queen had believed in her and who she can be, like a real father. Felicity appreciated that most of all.

It must have been those musings that brought her to the mansion then. She's not quite sure. She had sworn when she cut off all ties with Oliver that she would never come back, and yet here she is. She's been in Starling for a couple of weeks now, but she had not set foot in the house she had learned to call home years ago, until today.

"I… uhm…" Felicity is not sure what to say to her mother. It's like she has let herself down, breaking a promise and feeling like she will soon regret it. Maybe so. Maybe not.

Before she could croak another hesitant word in reply to Donna's question, a little boy in teddy bear printed pajamas appears at the entrance to the kitchen. The boy yawns while rubbing his eyes to clear away the half-moist tears that had begun to crust at the corners, clouding his vision.

"Nana," the little boy cries.

"Oh, look who's up so early!" Donna greets him. "Come over here, sweetheart! I want you to meet someone special."

The little boy comes closer, but Donna meets him halfway and picks him up. She places him on the kitchen counter, gives him a short but crushing hug, and then kisses his forehead affectionately.

Felicity looks at the boy in her mother's arms. For a brief moment, she's intrigued as to who the child is. She looks at his eyes, as blue as the eyes of the very person she'd tried but failed to forget all this time. She recognizes his face – the same nose, the same jaw line, the same adorable expression even without smiling. The next second, she comes to the conclusion that the child is his, the one that she'd seen in pictures online, on magazines and tabloids, ever since the story had gone public more than a year ago.

When her mother speaks, her hunch is confirmed. "William, sweetie, this is my daughter-"

"I know who she is," the boy interrupts. He looks at the surprise visitor wide-eyed, convinced that he recognizes who she is. "She's Felicity. She's Daddy's best friend and step-sister."

Felicity gasps. Something in her chest tightens. As soon as she is able to breathe again, she realizes two things.

The boy knows who she is.

Oliver has told his son about her.

Her heart melts at the thought. She takes in the sight of Oliver's son, and a smile forms on her lips. Her eyes well up with tears; she blinks them away. "Yes, that's right. I am Felicity," she acknowledges. "It's nice to meet you, William," she says, offering her hand to the boy.

The handshake is brief, but the smile that's painted on the boy's face sure does make Felicity's day. It's like she's staring at a mini version of Oliver.

"Hello, my name is William Clayton Queen. I'm four years old. It's nice to finally meet you, Felicity," the boy says.

Felicity smiles back at the boy, impressed by his politeness and the way he articulates himself at such a young age. He must get it from her mother, she thinks. She wonders, though, what he means when he said that it's nice for him to _finally_ meet her.

William is smarter than boys his age, too, for he picks up on the curiosity written all over her face. "I've seen pictures of you. Dad has one in his wallet. But you look younger there. And you had dark hair. You know, Dad often talks about you," William tells her, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "You know what?"

"What?" Felicity asks with a chuckle.

"I think you're prettier in person," the boy replies.

Donna and Felicity laugh at that, causing William to break out with giggles as well.

Right then and there, Felicity makes up her mind. This little boy is the most adorable child she's ever met. His toothy smile and beaming blue eyes alone will be the death of her. Felicity is glad that she dropped by when Oliver has William for the weekend.

And then she remembers the day she found out that Oliver had son.

* * *

 _More than a year ago…_

 _It's been almost a year since Felicity and Oliver had spoken. She hadn't answered any of his texts, emails, or calls since their falling out over him cheating on Laurel with Sara. She had tried everything she knew to do just to forget him and move on. She decided to stay in Boston and take the job at Palmer Tech instead of going home to Starling after completing her master's degree. Donna had flown in to attend her graduation, telling her how much Oliver has missed her, convincing her to make things right even if she decided not to go home. Felicity hadn't been ready, so she just asked her mother to give her more time and to look out for Oliver and help John keep him out of trouble._

 _At the checkout area in the supermarket, Felicity notices the front cover of a celebrity gossip magazine. "The Little Queen Prince?" the headline reads. The picture is a candid shot of Oliver walking into QC with a little boy in tow. For the very first time since she became part of the late Robert Queen's family, she picks up such a magazine from the rack. She flips through the pages and reads the article about Oliver supposedly having a son. She knows better than to believe everything it says, so as soon as she gets home, she calls her mother to get to the bottom of things._

 _"I'm afraid it's true, Hun," Donna confirms. "The part about Oliver having a son. But the part about him having kept this scandalous secret for years is a big fat lie!" Felicity is relieved. She couldn't take another lie, another deception by omission from the step-brother and best friend she cared about._

 _"Oliver didn't know. He found out only recently when Samantha, the boy's mother got in touch with him. Apparently, Oliver had gotten her pregnant on a one-night-stand about four years ago. She didn't come forward then because she was engaged, afraid that her fiancé wouldn't push through with the wedding and break up with her. The poor guy married her, and she had keep it a secret all this time."_

 _"But when William got sick some months ago and needed transfusion, the blood compatibility and screening tests had shown that her husband was not the boy's father. Samantha's husband got so mad he filed for divorce. When the divorce papers finally went through, she had almost lost everything except the house that she and William are living in. She was forced to get in touch with Oliver, reveal the truth, and ask for child support. I'm so sorry, sweetheart, I know this must be hard for you."_

 _Felicity has been listening to her mother intently, trying to figure out how and why something like this had happened to Oliver four years ago._

 _She quickly does the math. She speculates that he and Samantha must have hooked up when she was a graduating senior at MIT. But if it had been a one-night-stand, the time frame doesn't fit. So, she concludes that it must have happened sometime after she had left, at the end of the summer break she spent in Starling. It was that time when she had told Oliver that she was going back to Boston to pursue her master's for another two years._

 _Oliver had not taken the news well. He had tried to convince her to reconsider, saying that Starling University's master's program in ICT was just as good as any. But since she knew that before Robert died he had set aside funds for her to continue at MIT even if it cost about twice the amount if she enrolled in Starling, it was too good of an opportunity to pass._

 _She remembers the night before she left for Boston again._

 _Tommy had called her from a bar, saying that Oliver was already drunk but wouldn't stop drinking. Oliver told him it was because she had not taken his advice about graduate school. She and John Diggle had gone to pick them up and bring them home, since neither he nor Tommy were sober enough to drive. That night, she had taken care of Oliver – removing his shoes, changing the shirt he had puked on, cleaning his face with a fresh cool towel, and tucking him into bed – all the while berating him for his unacceptable behavior._

 _Oliver had said her name a few times, albeit in slurred speech, murmuring things like, "Felicity, don't go" and "Can't lose my best friend again," but she had simply blamed his drunken tantrum on the alcohol in his system. The next day, he had been too hung over to say goodbye and send her off. Disheartened, she had told John to take care of him and had taken a cab to the airport._

 _"Felicity? Are you still there, Hun?" Donna asks, bringing her daughter back from her recollections._

 _"Uhm… Sorry, Mom. Yeah, I'm still here. You were saying?"_

 _Donna sighs. "I was saying that Oliver and his lawyer are working out the child support details and he's also filing for joint custody while they petition the judge to amend William's birth certificate. The paternity test, Samantha's affidavit, and other pertinent documents are being gathered as evidence to prove that he's the boy's real father."_

 _The call is soon over, and Felicity is speechless long after her mother hangs up. There is so much to process after all._

 _Her heart ached for her step-sibling and best friend – the only person in her life other than her mother that she truly cared about most. Oliver has just taken over the position that Walter Steele had occupied in a hold-over capacity since Robert passed away to prepare Oliver for such a huge responsibility as the company's CEO, and now he suddenly has another enormous responsibility on his shoulders – raising a son as a co-parent._

 _One thing gets her attention, though. Oliver had always run away from every challenge or commitment. But now that it involves his son, he seems to be all in. He appears to be taking responsibility for his actions. Felicity thinks it's strange, yet she also thinks it's admirable._

 _She considers it a turning point, a quintessential change in him._

 _For the first time since their fallout, Felicity yearns to see him, maybe even talk to him, or just hold him close. For the first time, she thinks she can set aside the hurt he had caused. For the first time in a long time, she wants to go home._

* * *

Maybe it wasn't just Robert's dying wish that she come home and help Oliver run QC that had caused her to resign from Palmer Tech and come back to Starling for good. She has heard from her mother (and John, Tommy, and Laurel) about how good he is with William. Walter Steele had also mentioned before that, although Oliver could certainly use her help with the company, her step-brother has been doing a great job in making Robert proud.

Maybe the noticeable changes that she has seen in Oliver over the past two weeks are part of the reason why her feet had carried her to the Queen mansion this morning. In the past days at work she has watched him preside over meetings (that he had been on time for) and do a couple of impressive presentations, which were definitely a far cry from those pitiful presentations she had helped (or saved) him from delivering way back in high school and college.

Maybe he and she deserve another chance at rebuilding their relationship – as step-siblings, as best friends, perhaps even as something more.

* * *

Oliver follows the sound of his son's sweet, cheerful humming into the kitchen. William rarely gets up before he does on the weekends that he has him.

The sight that greets him is even better than the sound he hears. William is sitting on a high chair at the kitchen counter watching Felicity make pancakes in front of the stove. Felicity sways her hips slightly with the pop tune the little boy is humming. Oliver doesn't exactly understand how he feels, but he likes it.

"You're cooking?" Oliver asks Felicity incredulously. He remembers her staying away from the kitchen because she was terrible at cooking.

She turns around, and with a modest smile and a shrug of her shoulders, she replies, "Your son is hungry, and my mom had to go. Someone has to do it."

Oliver stares at her fondly. "You really have changed," her remarks.

Felicity holds his gaze, saying, "So have you."

Oliver smiles.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts? I hope you loved William in this fic as much as I do. I could almost picture him as a four-year-old, and I just had to have him know how to carry a tune. ;-) Thanks for reading!**

 **For those who are reading Purple Hearts, don't worry. I'm working on it. Hopefully, the update will be posted this weekend. Thanks!**


	3. Back When They Had a Lot of Growing Up

**Chapter 3: Back When They Had a Lot of Growing Up to Do**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all the positive response to this fic! Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Do keep them coming. I read each one and respond as soon as I can. I hope you like this next installment. It was fun to write. :-)**

 **In this chapter, Felicity picks up William for a day at the zoo. We find out how she feels about Oliver, and we get a glimpse of the past when they used to be at odds as step-siblings and how things started to change between them.**

* * *

"Felicity!" yells William from behind the banister at the top of the stairs.

"Hey there, buddy!" Felicity greets him with a huge smile as she closes the front door behind her and enters the foyer of the Queen mansion. As far as she's concerned, William is the cutest, most adorable little boy in the world.

William runs down the stairs in swift steps much to Felicity's alarm. He almost trips, and Felicity's breath hitches. But when he lands on both feet at the foot of the stairs, relief washes away the initial alarm, as she holds out both her arms to welcome the boy into a big hug. William is too excited to see his favorite (and only) aunt. The feeling is mutual.

Felicity and William have been building a really close and healthy relationship in the last two months. Since the first time she came over and met Oliver's son, she has been coming over every weekend, except that one time when she had to go on a business trip to Central City. It has become a habit for her to visit family. Her family. She adores William, and she's also realizing how much she has truly missed her mother and Oliver for two years. Especially Oliver.

Even when she was still in Boston, she had missed him. She knew it, felt it. Every single day. But she wouldn't admit it, not even to herself. It already hurt too much when she felt it; it would hurt even more if she admitted it. Because it was her fault.

Oliver had been just a text and a phone call away. Her pride just wouldn't let her fingers do it. She had always justified staying away and pushing him away. _He never listens, never learns. I can't watch him destroy himself. What he needs is tough love. He needs to grow up even if that means growing up without me by his side. I need to let him go and move on for my sake. I can't take one more lie. My heart can only take so much. I don't think I have any more love left to give._ She had compiled a long list of reasons to build a solid brick wall between her and her step-brother, who is also the only best friend she had in the world. The only man she's ever loved. Still loves – so deeply, that it frightens her to give her heart away and risk getting hurt again.

One day she will realize it, but perhaps this is why she finds it easy to love his little boy even if she's only met him a couple of months ago. Aside from being the splitting image of Oliver, William is a lot like his father – the good and lovable parts of him, mostly. The boy is just as thoughtful, sweet, and instinctively protective as his father. He can be just as mischievous, just as playful as Oliver – when he doesn't brood and carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Felicity has fallen in love with William because he reminds her of everything that's beautiful and wonderful in the man that she never thought she would learn to love all those years ago, back when they needed to grow up.

* * *

 _Less than two years after the Gambit went down…_

" _Felicity, I'd like you to meet my son Oliver," Robert Queen says to her. "Oliver, this is Donna's daughter, Felicity."_

 _Robert motions for his son to come forward and shake hands with Felicity. Oliver had taken Donna's hand earlier, but for some reason was hesitant to acknowledge his father's new wife's daughter. Oliver pulls out one of his hands from his jeans pocket and holds his it out without establishing eye contact with Felicity, or with the only two other people in the room, for that matter. He keeps his gaze down and his guard up._

" _Hello," Oliver mumbles insincerely, looking down at the floor and noticing her shiny, black, high-heeled boots. He wonders why in the world a teenage girl would want to wear such a hideous pair of footwear just to make a statement. His eyes travel upward, surveying more pieces of her Goth outfit and appearance. The black mini skirt and fish-net stockings and the form-fitting burgundy tank top she wore underneath her black leather jacket – those he could take. But the black nail polish on her fingers, the black lips, thick black eye liner, and the nose ring? So not his idea of a likeable female. Oliver immediately concludes that his new step-sister is oddly weird. She will never be a real Queen, he thinks. He heaves a sigh, not even noticing that she had already taken his hand, shaken it, and let it go._

" _Hi," Felicity blurts out, shaking Oliver's hand very briefly, and letting go as if she were scared of a plague or something. She wipes her palm on her skirt as discreetly as she can. She's met him for less than a minute, but she already senses that he's judged her based on her outward appearance, so she is disgusted to have held the hand of this filthy rich but narrow-minded bigot. With just a handshake, she knows that she isn't welcome in his world, in his home, and in his life. That's all right, she thinks. He isn't welcome in hers either._

 _That first summer goes by quickly, but Oliver and Felicity do not make progress in their relationship as step-siblings. If at all, their mere acquaintance only gets worse. Felicity's eccentricities get on his nerves constantly. Oliver's spoiled brat antics annoy her so much. They repel each other to a point where they throw civil behavior out the window and openly declare hostility. Robert and Donna are saddened and stressed at the same time, at a loss over the fact that their respective children are at odds with each other._

 _When school resumes in the Fall, there is some semblance of peace in the mansion. There's a temporary ceasefire beginning in the morning when they go their separate ways – Oliver to Starling University, and Felicity to the private all-girls high school in the posh area of the city that Robert and Donna had sent her to despite her protests. But in the evenings, the cold war picks up where it left off the night before._

 _Things between them pretty much remain the same… until one crazy night that neither of them expected._

* * *

 _Oliver and Tommy's frat buddies invite them to an exclusive party in the penthouse of one of the guys. They hate Carter Bowen to the bone, but because the showoff promised the guys an insanely wild party with unlimited booze and invited younger hot chicks instead of the familiar faces of the usual college girls, Tommy convinces Oliver to come with him and check out whether or not Carter's party is as good as it gets. For the sake of his best friend, Oliver comes along._

 _Felicity, on the other hand, tags along at the invitation of her senior high school classmates – who are hardly her friends – only because she's sick and tired of being the new girl in school who doesn't belong, and because she wants to be able to tell her idiot of a step-brother that she, too, knows how to party and not just get straight A's in school._

 _Felicity arrives at the party earlier than most of her friends. As soon as she notices the dirty or judgmental looks that those college boys were giving her, she escapes to the laundry room all by her lonesome. She tinkers with her tablet to prevent boredom and shake off the unease and discomfort of being in a party filled with unwelcoming strangers. She stays there undisturbed, until two of her meaner girl not-friends find her. They force her to play the game only to make her evening even more miserable. They blind-fold her and drag her out to the coat closet, across a sea of a wildly cheering, half-drunk mob of teasers._

 _By the time Felicity retreated to the laundry room, Oliver had already arrived with Tommy. He and Tommy hadn't seen his step-sister, nor did he have an inkling that she is even there. His frat pals coax him to play the match-making game. He knows they just want to make fun of him, but because he has to maintain his billionaire playboy image and doesn't want to be called chicken, he lets the guys blind-fold him and shove him into the closet. A few minutes later, the door opens, and he is joined by the quirky, babbling Goth girl – the kind of companion that his mischievous buddies are sure would freak him out as soon as his blindfold is removed._

 _Blind-folded in a cramped closet, both Oliver and Felicity actually feel relieved that they can have some peace and quiet, away from the rowdy, crazy crowd outside who pretended to be their friends. What the nasty party-goers meant as a prank to entertain them ironically turns out to be a turning point in the relationship of the step-siblings._

" _I'm sorry you have to be stuck in here with me," Felicity starts a friendly conversation after a few minutes, when their labored breathing and intense emotions begin to die down._

" _Don't be. I'm not. And I'm truly sorry you have to be in this poor, pathetic excuse for a party," Oliver replies in a soft, low, and hushed voice._

" _Wow… And here I thought I was the only one that got dragged unwillingly into this," she responds._

 _Curious as to the stranger's remark, Oliver asks, "So why did you come in the first place?"_

" _I don't really know, but I regret it now. I guess I just got sick and tired of being the odd girl out," she answers, her restlessness and frustration evident in her voice. Oliver could visualize her shrugging her shoulders in the dark. "My mom made me come when she overheard me talking with one of the girls on the phone. She was actually more excited than I was."_

 _Neither of them manages to muster the courage to take off the blindfold. It's as if they're both nervous about what to expect. Blindness has its benefits at the moment._

" _Why did_ _you_ _come?" she asks him this time._

" _My best friend… doesn't take no for an answer," he replies with a mild chuckle. For some reason he can't explain, he feels comfortable in the company of the nameless, faceless girl, whose voice oddly sounds very familiar, yet unmistakably welcoming and soothing. Oliver finds it almost instinctive to want to open up to her._

" _Great," Felicity remarks. "That makes both of us pathetic men-pleasers." She heaves a sigh and leans back, her head resting against the wall._

" _You know, I haven't thought of it that way before. But I guess you're right. I only come to these parties to keep up appearances. It's not easy playing a part, being the popular guy," he confesses._

 _Felicity is intrigued by what her closet companion is admitting. She has never met a guy that's willing to be vulnerable, and technically, they haven't even met yet. She is so wrapped up in what he's saying that she doesn't notice the obvious – his voice and his story._

" _It gets tiring after a while, doesn't it? I mean, I try hard not to be affected by what others think of me, because I know I'm different. Not like I'm a creepy stalker or a serial killer. No. I'm just not your average chick or girl-next-door type. I'm definitely different, different. But in a good way. Not to brag, but hardly anyone I know has an IQ that comes close to mine, but still... People expect me to act a certain way, and that just pisses me off."_

 _Oliver's heart beats faster. This girl's rambling sounds too much like that of someone he knows… and loathes. He tries to convince himself that it can't possibly be her. She doesn't belong in a place like this. More than that, this girl is unexpectedly winsome, candid, and sincere. There is just something about her. So, he restrains himself from removing his blindfold and decides to listen some more._

" _Since I was little, I've always been teased because I don't think and act like most girls. Now my mom already thinks I'm socially challenged and attention-deprived because I haven't had a boyfriend ever, much less a first kiss. She's practically begging me to date the first guy that asks. Not that anyone has asked. Who would want to go out with a geeky Goth?"_

 _That's it. "Wait…" Oliver removes his blindfold. "Felicity?"_

" _What?" she asks, puzzled. She tugs at her blindfold until it slides down her face._

 _Her eyes adjust to the dark for a few seconds. When she makes out who it is that's with her in the confines of the cramped closet, her mouth gapes open. For a while, she can't find the words, but when she does, she exclaims, "Oliver?!"_

 _The corners of his lips turn up. She only realizes that he's smiling at her because his pearly whites gleam in the darkness._

 _Felicity bangs at the door. "Let me out! Let me out right now, or I swear I'm calling the cops!" she hollers._

 _It took about two minutes of screaming and shouting until the party-goers let them out._

 _All the while, Oliver stays calm, observing his step-sibling carefully. In that darkened space, the eyes of his heart are opened, and he sees her for the very first time. He likes what he sees. It's at that moment that he realizes he could live with her being not just his step-sister, but also his friend._

* * *

"You ready, kiddo?" Felicity asks William.

"Yeah!" the boy answers enthusiastically. "Can we go now?"

The little boy is ecstatic about going to Starling City Zoo. Felicity had promised him the weekend before that she would take him.

"Sure. Let me just go make sure your dad knows we're leaving."

Felicity is about to go look for Oliver when he appears at the top of the stairs, grinning. She looks up and sees him, all dressed up in denims and a navy-blue Henley, his stubble freshly trimmed. She remembers how handsome he is and flashes him a smile.

"We were just heading out," she tells him.

He nods. His fingers are twitching, and before he changes his mind, he dares to make a request. "My meeting got cancelled. So… I was wondering if I could join you?"

"Please?" William begs, puppy dog eyes staring at her. "I want Daddy to come, too."

Felicity bites her lower lip and takes a moment to consider her options. With William asking, and Oliver clearly trying so hard to make amends for the longest time, there is no choice to make.

"Come on," she tells him, her head tilting sideways towards the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts on this one? Showing how Oliver's perception of Felicity started to change was a fun thing to write about. The next chapter will have another flashback that explains how Felicity's perception of him started to change.**


	4. What Grown-ups Seem to Miss

**Chapter 4: What Grown-ups Seem to Miss**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the delay in posting this update. Real life got hectic, and then I was down with the flu. All better now. :-) I hope you enjoy this! In this chapter, Felicity and Oliver take William for a day at the zoo. It brings back fond memories, and the little 4-year-old unknowingly intervenes.**

* * *

Time had flown by so swiftly. Felicity can't believe they've already spent half the day in Starling City Zoo. Oliver, William, and she first went to see the marine animals and spent the entire morning there enjoying the aquarium, watching the dolphins swim, and taking pictures with turtles and porpoises.

The zoo had just opened two new attractions in that section of the facility. William had a blast watching the "Spectacular Sea Lions Show" in the newly built mini-amphitheater. He even raised his hand when the host asked for a volunteer to go on stage for Waddle the walrus to imitate. Felicity caught the entire thing on video using her phone and immediately sent it to her mother.

After that, they went into the "Arctic-Antarctic Adventure," an indoor simulation of the polar region that visitors could walk through. It housed the zoo's newest acquisitions, which were a group of penguins and a pair of polar bears that roamed freely on ice and snow behind a fiberglass wall. As soon as the three of them walked into the cold zone, Felicity immediately felt how cold it was in there.

William was much too excited to notice it at first, but when the little boy started shivering, Oliver had asked, "Hey, buddy, are you cold?"

"Uh-huh…" William replied, his teeth chattering a bit.

Oliver scooped his son up into his arms, intending to carry him the rest of the way to keep him warm.

Felicity rubbed her palms up and down William's arms to help warm him up, and said, "I'm sorry, kiddo. If I had known the zoo had this new winter wonderland place, I would have made sure you brought a sweater or something."

She meant to speak to William, but it was Oliver who answered. "It's okay. You didn't know. I didn't either. The guy up front said this place just opened three months ago. When was the last time you were here anyway?"

Felicity thought of the answer right away, but she held it back because she didn't know how she felt about the last time she was here. It was a long time ago, and she hasn't visited the zoo since then – since the time she had spent an entire day with Oliver here. It had been one of the best memories of her life. It still is.

* * *

 _Months had passed after that coat closet incident at Carter Bowen's party, and things had shifted between the step-siblings. Gradually, they had developed a healthy kind of friendship. Little by little they had stopped bickering and criticizing one another. They had started to get along, sometimes engaging in friendly banter, but mostly their relationship grew because they'd spent time talking and listening with their guards down. Robert and Donna had noticed the change but hadn't called their attention to it, thinking that it might break whatever magical spell had been cast on their children and everything would revert back to the ugly way things were._

 _Their relationship wasn't the only thing that changed; they had also changed as individuals. Oliver had cut down on the drinking and partying, and had taken his studies more seriously – thanks to the incessant prodding of his genius step-sister. She wouldn't let him settle for merely passed his college courses. The result: he graduated that year with a respectable GPA. He'd also become less broody and irritable, and even Tommy Merlyn appreciated that._

 _Felicity, too, had changed, perhaps even more noticeably. She'd started wearing denims and ripped jeans instead of her mini-skirts and fish nets, although the black leather jacket was still pretty much part of her everyday get-up. She wore less of her piercings and started using purple and burgundy lipsticks instead of just black all the time. She stopped dying her hair black and straightening it all the time, so her natural brown, wavy hair grew out. Felicity wasn't aware that her step-brother had a thing for brunettes, but if she had asked him if he liked her better that way, he would have readily told her that he did. Oliver had also appreciated her smarts and her wit, her compassion and empathy – qualities that he hadn't noticed before because of his prejudice and because of the walls she had built to protect herself from getting hurt by people she didn't trust. And yet because Felicity had finally found a friend in him, those walls gradually came down, and the real Felicity – the funny, bubbly girl that inherited just as many traits from her mother as she had from her father – shone through from the inside out._

 _That particular day, Oliver and Felicity had spent a day in the zoo so that they could be there for each other during a difficult time. Robert Queen had just been discharged from the hospital, after suffering from a stroke (the first of a series in the last few years until his death). Oliver had been anxious about his father's health and afraid of losing the only person left of his biological family. He didn't want to feel the loneliness and loss all over again, just like when Moira and Thea passed away. Felicity had also been worried about her step-father's serious condition and her mother's many fears about a future without the husband she depended on. So, as the saying goes, "Misery loves company," the step-siblings thought that they both needed a breather from all the stress._

 _At first, they had only driven around the city to pass the time, but when Oliver spotted a billboard advertising Starling City Zoo's newest attraction – the Australian Outback Odyssey – he had suggested that they go see it. Felicity agreed that the zoo just might be the place that could make them forget about the cares of grown-ups and let them have fun for one day like children without a care in this world._

 _And have fun, they did. Oliver had discovered that Felicity found koalas adorable, "but only next to pandas, of course," as she clarified. He'd also discovered her fear of kangaroos. She hadn't told him why, but her phobia had been put on display when they had come face to face with a live kangaroo. The animal hopped towards the golf cart their group had been riding in. Oliver thought his eardrum had gotten busted at how loud she had shrieked beside him! When Felicity had finally calmed down from the major freak out after the cart rolled past the kangaroos, she realized that she had grabbed a hold of Oliver in her panic, and that both her arms were still wrapped around him. Upon realizing this, their gazes had locked, and he had whispered to her, "It's okay. I've got you." Felicity had relaxed and then slowly let go at the same time a sheepish smile had formed on her blushing face._

* * *

At that fond memory, Felicity felt warm all over on the inside, even if her entire body was actually freezing inside the Arctic-Antarctic Adventure. She remembered asking herself why she had felt that way about her best friend/step-brother and scolding herself for such inappropriate feelings. But she was lost in thought, reveling in feelings long buried in the hidden corners of her heart. She was oblivious to the fact that Oliver was still waiting for a response.

"Felicity?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to space out. What were you saying?"

Oliver's forehead creased. He looked straight into her eyes, trying to figure out what she was deep in thought about. He had only asked her when she'd been in the zoo last. When it dawned on him that she might be thinking about the special day they had spent here years ago, instead of repeating his question, he simply stated, "This place has changed a lot since the last time _we_ were here."

Felicity looked up at him, and for a moment, time stood still. They just stared at each other, knowing that they were both thinking the exact same thing. Two pairs of beautiful blue eyes became the windows to their souls, and what they saw through them was sincere. Honest. Pure. Powerful.

"I wanna go see the polar bears now," William said suddenly. And just like that, the moment was gone.

The three of them kept walking, with William still carried by his dad to keep him warm.

Felicity kept her cold hands inside the pockets of her jeans. It was a good thing she wore a knitted, cardigan top. However, after just one minute inside the polar bear habitat, she couldn't take the cold much longer.

"Is it me, or is it freezing in here?" she blurted out.

"Felicity, everything in here's frozen," Oliver remarked with a chuckle. "Come here," he told her, stretching his arm towards her with an invitation to come closer.

She did. He wrapped his other arm around her, and within seconds, she started to feel his warmth enveloping her. She loved it, missed it. He kept her in his embrace the rest of the way. With her pressed to his left side, and William on his right side, anyone watching could have easily mistaken them for a real family. Not that they would have cared or felt awkward; perhaps deep down inside, all three of them already knew that they were.

* * *

Felicity takes the last bite of her burger. Both William and Oliver are still halfway through their meals though. In her eagerness to get this day moving and speed up the process of completing William's tour of the zoo, she'd barely chewed her food in a hurry. Coming out of the Arctic-Antarctic Adventure, she had realized that the zoo experience so far has already stirred up feelings that she still hesitates to deal with. Truth be told, she likes those feelings. She doesn't like the fact that she is having them – or that she has had them all along. It didn't help that Oliver had not let go of her hand long after they left the cold zone and up until they found a place to stop for lunch. She figured, the faster they got a move on, the sooner her dilemma will end, the better it will be for her… for _them_.

Oliver has noticed that there's something going on with Felicity. She's been fidgety ever since they stepped into the burger place, and she seemed to have offered to place their orders just so that she can let go of his hand. He is busy feeding William, but he watches her from the corner of his eye. He truly hopes that he hasn't overstepped his boundaries and made her uncomfortable by intertwining their hands since they left the cold zone, because he really, really loved having been able to do that. And he is willing to do anything to be able to do it again.

Oliver tries to clear the air just as he and William finish up their food. "So, where do you guys want to go next?" he asks with a smile.

"Well, it's up to this little guy," Felicity answers, turning to William.

William licks the ketchup on his fingers and then replies with beaming eyes, "Outback! The kangaroos are my favorite. Right, Dad?"

Oliver's eyes widen and his mouth gapes open. He doesn't even dare look at Felicity. He attempts to speak but nothing comes out.

"Of all the animals that could be William's favorite, it just has to be my worst nightmare," Felicity thinks to herself. She doesn't want to deny the boy's request or disappoint him, but she can't bring herself to tell him that she doesn't want to go.

"Dad?"

"Uhm… William, maybe Aunt Felicity would rather go see the African elephants and giraffes. I doubt they have those in Boston where she spent the last few years," Oliver says out loud. "What a dumb thing to say," he says to himself silently. Of course, the Boston Zoo would have elephants and giraffes. But who can blame him? It's the first thing that came to his mind.

"No! I want to go see the joey and his mommy!" William insists. "Please? I've been waiting all day."

Oliver and Felicity look at each other, not knowing what to do. They are here for William, after all, not themselves, and so they consider.

After a while, Felicity puts on a brave smile on her face and turns to William. "Sure, you can go see the… the… animals from Australia," she tells him, her voice a bit shaky. She clears her throat and goes on to suggest, "Why don't I just stay here while your dad takes you? You may not believe it, but this grown-up woman is kind of scared of them."

Oliver is happy that she decides to go with the truth. She'd make a wonderful mother, he thinks. He smiles at her, and then shakes his head, wishing to distract himself from his hopeful fantasy.

"You're scared of kangaroos?" William asks with disbelief.

"You bet I am," Felicity replies honestly. "Everybody's afraid of something."

"My dad's not afraid of anything," the little boy begs to disagree. "He's big and brave," he adds, flashing his father the proudest grin ever.

"William, I may be big and brave, but some things scare me too." Oliver says the last part in a whisper.

"Really? Like what?" he asks his dad with even more disbelief.

"I used to be afraid of the dark when I was your age." Oliver pauses, thinking of how he could follow the truth trail that Felicity has just taken off on. "Later on, I became scared of more serious stuff. Like disappointing people. Or losing the people I love and care about…"

Oliver's voice fades a bit on that last part, as he steals a glance at Felicity. She picks up on the intended meaning, and when she bites on her lower lip, he knows that she gets what he's driving at. There's silence for a while, and William is clueless why.

"So… can we go?" the boy asks.

"Sure," his dad says.

"With Aunt Felicity?"

"William," Felicity tries to reason with the 4-year-old, "I don't think-"

William interrupts her before she can ease her way out. "My dad can hold your hand if you're scared," he says with an adorable smile. "Just like this morning. That was nice."

The boy had noticed after all. Both Oliver and Felicity realize this. What either of them doesn't want to admit is how a little child can see quite plainly what grown-ups like them seem to miss.

How is it that they've complicated something so simple? What are they really afraid of? If a little boy can handle the truth, why can't they?

The three of them do get to go on the outback odyssey, and Felicity survives it, with Oliver and William holding her hands.

At the end of the day, she thinks, "That wasn't so bad." Maybe it's time she gives Oliver another chance.

* * *

 **A/N: Share your thoughts? I would love to read them. :-)**


	5. When a Grown Man Grows Up

**Chapter 5: When a Grown Man Grows Up**

* * *

 **A/N: Just a shout-out to the Guest whose favorite place is the zoo. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Don't worry, this isn't going to take too long, a couple more chapters maybe. Thanks for reading and leaving a review. This chapter is for you. :-)**

 **Summary: It takes a flu virus for Oliver to wake up. (Or, what happens after the day at the zoo)**

* * *

Oliver thanks God it's Friday. Literally and sincerely.

It _is_ Friday. Felicity texted him last night that she'd be coming in for work today, at last. She's been sick with a nasty flu virus for the past five days, and QC really, really needs her back already. The guys at the Applied Sciences Division have been hounding Curtis Holt, the guy she put in charge since Monday, about when their boss would be back because they need her green light on several projects that have been waiting to take off for quite some time. She had told Oliver that she was willing to work on the projects on her tablet at home in bed, but Oliver flat out refused.

As CEO, he had written a memo first thing Tuesday morning addressed to her entire division, banning them from contacting Ms. Smoak via text, call, chat, or email and putting all projects that need her approval on hold until she gets back. Oliver had actually considered adding the clause "if you are serious about keeping your jobs" to the directive, but he knew that he would never hear the end of it if Felicity learned about it, so he deleted the "threat clause" before emailing the memo to all concerned.

Today Oliver is truly thankful, and it is not just because her division will be back to normal now that she's coming to work. It's more because she's all better.

* * *

Oliver had been worried when Felicity didn't come to the office Monday morning. It wasn't like Felicity to have been late for work. She's always been professional about her job. So, when he'd come to her office at around 10:00 to ask her to go over a proposal from Kord Industries, and she hadn't been there yet, he knew something was wrong.

Her assistant Jerry told him that she had called in sick earlier, but that did not make him feel any better. He needed to know if she was okay, if she had everything she needed, and if there was someone taking care of her. Donna hadn't come back yet from her vacation in Vegas to look after her. So, after the tenth failed attempt that day, Oliver had finally texted her.

"I'm okay. No worries," Felicity had texted back. Her response was too laconic for his own peace of mind.

Oliver couldn't wait for the day at the office to be over. He had been fidgeting behind his desk in his supposedly comfy chair all day. He'd been distracted, constantly looking at the analog clock on the wall and sighing in disappointment at why time seemed to be ticking by ever so slowly, when all he wanted to do was rush out of the building and head straight to Felicity's condo to check up on her.

John Diggle had noticed. He wouldn't have said anything, but when Oliver snapped at his secretary over something so petty as a misplaced file, the loyal bodyguard-turned-good-friend had finally spoken up.

"What's been bothering you all day, Oliver?" John asked.

The old Oliver would have brushed it off and denied that anything was wrong. The new Oliver, however, readily opened up to his friend.

"Felicity's sick," Oliver replied.

"I see…" John treaded carefully, wary of ticking off his friend, but he just couldn't let go so easily. "And you are acting like a grouch because?"

"Because I'm worried about her, even if she says she's fine," Oliver answered. He took a deep breath and blew out some air to vent his frustration, and then he continued, "And because I want to be there for her, but I can't. Unless she lets me."

John tried, but he couldn't keep a teasing smile from breaking out on his face. "Well, have you told her so?" he asked again.

"I've apologized so many times."

"It's not the same thing."

Oliver was quiet. He just shook his head and then placed his hands in the pockets of his dress pants.

John remarked, "Man, if she only knew exactly how you feel about her…"

"She doesn't have to know," came Oliver's quick response. "These past couple of months… I've just gained back my best friend, John. I can't… I won't jeopardize our friendship by telling her how much… I can't lose her, and I don't want to hurt her again."

"I don't get why telling her that you love her is going to hurt her, let alone make you lose her," John disagreed. "If at all, I think you just might finally win her heart. Trust me, Oliver, the women we truly care about appreciate it more when we are completely honest with them," John reasoned.

"I never said that I love her," Oliver mumbled. He denied the truth to his shame, in a whisper, wishing his friend had not heard.

"Sure," John responded, shrugging his broad shoulders. His voice dripped with sarcasm, and Oliver didn't miss it. "Stop kidding yourself, Oliver," he added, this time with candor. "You've been doing it far too long. And quite frankly, I'm getting sick and tired of it. Grow up, man. And do it soon. Coz you just might wake up one of these days and find out that the only woman you've truly loved has moved on with someone else. Life is precious, and we both know that Felicity deserves so much more out of life than this… whatever this is that you two have been dancing around for years, man. Years!" John added quite sternly.

Oliver pondered on his friend's wise (and emphatic) words. John left him alone to his musings.

It turned out that John did get through to him. At 4 p.m. sharp that Monday, Oliver left QC and went to visit Felicity. John drove him, passing by the pharmacy and the supermarket at Oliver's request, so that he could grab some things that he thought she'd need, and some more things that he'd need to cook her enough healthy meals for the next few days. He knew her so well and didn't want her ordering pizza or Chinese takeout when she's ill. He suspected as much, and true enough, when he arrived at her condo, there was a box of cold pizza sitting on her kitchen table that hadn't been touched yet.

* * *

"Hey, you're burning up," Oliver said to Felicity at the door. Concern was evident in his voice as he laid his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature.

"Oh, it's nothing," she responded after blowing her very red nose into some tissue. Her words told him one thing but her voice was obviously telling him the truth. She sounded nothing like her usual self.

"Don't say it's nothing," he scolded her mildly. "You're very sick, and you need to go back to bed." Oliver scooped her up into his arms, not the least bit worried (or aware) that her germ-filled breath was so near his face as he carried her back to her bedroom from her front door.

As he laid her down on her queen-sized bed, he asked her, "When did this happen? You seemed fine at the zoo just the other day."

"The headaches and sore throat started yesterday when I woke up. By evening, my nose started running. When I woke up this morning, I already felt feverish so I called in sick. I think this is what I get for going into the Arctic-Antarctic zone unprepared. Or maybe I caught the bug from someone at the office. Curtis had colds last week and was sneezing all over the place. I think that other guy… what's his name… the new intern… he had it, too. Anyways, it's not a big deal. I'm sure this'll pass. I'm a big girl, you know."

Oliver was amazed at how Felicity could still babble in between sniffs and sneezes. He found it adorable and endearing that not even the flu could stop the rambles. He also thought that she was still as pretty as always, without the make-up that usually masked the few freckles on her nose, even when her face was so red from the fever, and despite her disheveled hair. As he looked deep into her watery blue eyes, all he wanted to do was to kiss the nasty virus away.

"You may be a big girl now – though, I really don't think you gained significant body mass all these years – but to me, you being this sick _is_ a big deal," Oliver told her. "Donna isn't here to take care of you, and someone has to take care of you until you get better, so I'm going to take it upon myself to do just that, whether you like it or not."

Oliver was surprised that Felicity didn't argue or protest. In fact, after a moment of speechlessness, she had simply said, "Okay." That brought a smile to his face.

"I picked up some things from the store. Got you some of those _Cool Fever_ strips right here," he told her, handing her the brown bag from the pharmacy. "There's some _Advil_ for the fever and headache, just in case you're out of them, and some things the pharmacist recommended for colds and sore throat. I'm just gonna go make you some chicken soup. You gonna be okay here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," she answered.

Oliver gave her arm a final squeeze, stood up from the bed, and walked towards the door of her room. Just as he was about to close the door behind him, Felicity called out, "Hey, Oliver. Thank you." He turned around and said, "You're welcome."

By the time Oliver brought her home-made chicken soup on a tray, her fever had gone down slightly since she had taken the medicine when he had left her alone in the room. After helping her with the soup, he tucked her in and then spent a few hours in her kitchen making her food to last the next few days. He set them aside to cool before he could put them into her fridge, and then he went back to check on her. He found her sleeping soundly, and he was glad.

Oliver came near and looked down on her sleeping form. It pained him to see her like this because he cared about her. He didn't want to see her hospitalized again, like when he had rushed her to Starling General after a serious allergic reaction to the nuts in the rocky road ice cream he had bought her by mistake that one time when they'd begun to be friends. (That had scared him big time, and scarred him for life.) He wanted her to get well soon.

He gently touched her cheek with the back of his hand, and then he stroked her blonde hair that was partly splayed on her pillow. He sighed. "…if she only knew how much you love her," John's words echoed in his mind. Yes, he thought. If she only knew… How could he tell her? Should he? What if she didn't feel the same way? What if she still thought of him only as a step-sibling or a best friend? What if he'd hurt her too much in the past that she wouldn't even consider giving _them_ a chance? What if she hasn't forgiven him yet? "I guess I'll never know unless I give it a try," he said to himself.

Looking at her beautiful, peaceful face – the one he had dreamt of all the time she'd been away, physically and emotionally – he could no longer keep his feelings and affections for her at bay. He bent over and kissed her chapped lips. The kiss was chaste, tender, and earnest.

Felicity moaned and stirred, prompting him to part his lips away from hers. Before he could straighten up, though, her hand came up to cup his cheek. Her soft palm caressed his stubbled jaw, making his heart flutter. She looked like she was still asleep, dreaming perhaps. Suddenly, her hand moved up to the back of his neck and pulled him down towards her for a kiss. It was brief, much too brief for his liking. But it was a kiss nonetheless, and he considered it precious, coming from her. He would always remember this as their first kiss, whether she remembers it or not, and he hoped it wouldn't be the last.

For the next three days, Oliver took care of Felicity. He passed by her condo in the morning before heading to the office, he checked on her again before going home at night, and he called and texted several times in between. Sure enough, the flu virus ran its course and by Wednesday night, she had no more fever. They celebrated by getting her out of bed and into the couch in the living room to watch a couple of episodes of Sherlock. Because of that, he got her to agree to spend all day Thursday at home, resting and recovering. In turn, she got him to let her return to work Friday.

Oliver had one more request, however. He asked her to go out to dinner with him Friday night to celebrate her complete recovery and return to work. It took him a huge amount of courage to have asked, and for a moment, she did hesitate. But he'd taken care of her so well in the past few days and cooked her those wonderful dishes so she won't have to order out, so she thought that there was no harm in giving in, just this once. He deserved a break, too, and just enjoy someone else's cooking for a change. After all, this wasn't going to be a date, date. It was, in his words, just a simple celebration between friends and step-siblings. She could live with that.

* * *

And that's another reason why Oliver is thankful that it's Friday. Applied Sciences is happy, Felicity is well, and today is the day he tells her how truly sorry he was for hurting her before, to tell her exactly how he feels about her.

He hopes that she won't straightaway shoot down the possibility of them being a _"them_." He hopes that she would at least consider giving it a chance. Actually, he'll be content if at least she doesn't walk out and leave in the middle of dinner and never speak to him again. Again.

Nevertheless, to him, Felicity is worth the risk. She means the world to him. He knows that at this point in their relationship, the best way he could show her how much he loves her is to lay down his cards on the table and let _her_ make the choice…

Which is why after a scrumptious Italian meal and a few glasses of her favorite red wine, Oliver finally bares his heart to the woman he loves…

Who sits in front of him, speechless and shocked, eyes brimming with tears.

* * *

 **A/N: Your thoughts on this? What do you think Felicity's reaction will be?**

 **We're almost done with this story. Just one or two chapters maybe. Thank you all for reading, following, and leaving comments and reviews - especially the wonderful Guests that I can't reply to. You are all so terrific!**


	6. When the Ball is in a Woman's Hands

**Chapter 6: When the Ball is in a Woman's Hands**

* * *

 **A/N: Because of the previous chapter's cliffhanger, I thought it would be nice to treat readers/followers to an early update. I have one misgiving though. I failed miserably to comply with my self-imposed word count. I've gone over the chapter, proofed it, and cut what I can, but 3,100+ is the closest I could come to 2,500 words. Sorry! But I think that once you've read it, you'll forgive me for it and understand why I can't cut this shorter than it already is. So, enjoy... Here's what happened over Oliver and Felicity's dinner, and after.**

* * *

It's not just another Monday at work. It's _the_ Monday after Oliver had taken her to dinner, which started out as a simple celebration of her recovery from the flu. For some reason that still escapes her, dinner had ended with him telling her that he has loved her as more than just his friend and step-sibling for a long time – perhaps just about as long as she has loved him, if only he knew.

She had no words to speak then. She still doesn't.

Oliver's revelation had been too much for her mind and her heart and her nerves to handle, despite the amount of red wine she'd already had before he began his very unexpected speech. She downed what was left of the scarlet liquid in her wine glass in one gulp. Then, with an imaginary lump stuck in her throat, she had told him very briefly and as calmly as she could, that she would appreciate it if he could give her some time and space to think about everything he'd said. She then picked up her purse, thanked Oliver for dinner, and left him at the table with a confused, mildly disappointed expression on his face.

It had been a quiet, uneventful weekend afterwards. Oliver had honored her request since she hailed a cab and went home by herself Friday night. No texts, no phone calls. Felicity was thankful for that. She wasn't ready to give him answers.

It was a good thing William hadn't been over for the weekend, having gone with Samantha on a field trip for school. Oliver knew his son would have asked him about Aunt Felicity repeatedly, and he wasn't prepared with an alibi to explain why she couldn't come for her usual weekend visit. If Felicity needed time and space, Oliver was willing to give them. He's waited two years to bare his heart. What was another few days? He hoped it was just going to be a few days.

Felicity, on the other hand, had all of Saturday and Sunday to think about things.

She had listened to him intently as he spoke that night. She hadn't failed to notice how handsome he looked in his wrinkle-free suit, as always, but it was his words that she would never forget. They were everything she had always dreamed and wished that he would tell her someday, but she had never thought that the day she'd hear him say the words would actually ever come.

* * *

 _"Thank you for coming to dinner, Felicity," Oliver began when Felicity put the last teaspoonful of gelato into her mouth._

 _Dinner was going well. Oliver sensed that Felicity was at ease, more relaxed with him than he had expected, and he took this as his cue. He took a swig of his wine and then leaned forward a bit, placing both his forearms on the dinner table._

 _Felicity washed the tiramisu flavor in her mouth with a drink of water. She smiled at him and replied, "My pleasure. Thank you for…this. After being cooped up in my condo for almost a week, this is… nice… and sweet of you."_

 _Oliver blushed, and didn't even know it._

" _I'm really glad you that got well soon. The guys at Applied Sciences wouldn't leave Curtis alone." Oliver paused, then he took a breath and looked up at her again. "But I must confess… I did have another reason for asking you out, and it had nothing to do with the flu."_

" _Oh?" she uttered, eyebrows lifting a bit._

 _Oliver contemplated backing down when he saw the surprised look on her face, but the now-or-never thought spurred him on._

" _I wanted to take this chance to clear things up between us. You know, settle the score once and for all? You've been back for a while now, and if I'm reading things right, we've somehow managed to become friends again. But we've never really… talked."_

" _Oliver…"_

" _Felicity, I'll understand if you tell me that you're still not ready. You can tell me that right now, and I'll respect it. But you need to know that_ _I'm_ _ready. I want to make things right. Been wanting to do that for quite some time now."_

 _With the ball in her hands, Felicity responded, "I'm listening." She motioned for a waiter to refill her glass of wine. She was going to need it._

" _First of all, I want to say how sorry I am for hurting you. I know it was Laurel that I supposedly cheated on, and we've reconciled already after I apologized and explained everything. But I also know that I hurt you in the process. I can't imagine how you must have felt. At first, I didn't understand why you were so angry. I thought that my best friend, of all people, would understand, but you didn't hear me out. I wished you could have let me finish telling my side of the story before you hung up. But the more I thought about it, the more I understood why you were hurt. You were counting on me to have changed from the person I used to be. You believed that I could be a better man, and you had stood by me as I struggled to overcome my old habits and childish ways. You must have been utterly disappointed in me."_

 _Oliver couldn't bear to hold her gaze any longer. There was an intensity in Felicity's eyes that confirmed everything he was saying. But there was also some tenderness in them, as they welled up with tears that sparkled in the candlelight, a warmth that gave him the courage to keep going. He looked down as she blinked away her tears and drank some wine to compose herself. He wanted to hear her actually say that she forgives him, but if she wasn't ready still, he wasn't going to push._

" _Felicity, I remember telling you once that I will never go back to my old, past life because I've experienced how liberating it is to live in the light that we've helped each other to see. You need to know that I didn't break that promise then, and I haven't broken it since," he confessed._

 _Felicity's eyes found his once again, and he saw in them how confused she was._

" _You see, Laurel did walk in on Sara and me that morning, as she must have told you. I had just come out of Sara's shower, but nothing happened between us the night before. Honest."_

 _Felicity became even more confused._

" _My relationship with Laurel had always been… problematic. You know that, and you've actually helped me deal with a lot of things back then. When Laurel asked me to move in with her to prove that I really loved her? I didn't know what to do. The next evening I went over to the Lance's to see if we could talk things through level-headedly, but she wasn't there. Sara was."_

 _Felicity took a swig of her wine._

" _Sara was there, and she was willing to listen to my fears and apprehensions. It turned out she had problems of her own. She was confused about her identity and sexuality, and she was afraid that her family wouldn't understand, especially Captain Lance. She was afraid, like I was, about the expectations of the people we care about. We talked in her room all night and lost track of time. Before we knew it, the sun was up, and I had to get ready for work. She told me I could shower in her bathroom, and I did. That was when Laurel walked in. No matter how hard we tried to tell her that it wasn't what it looked like, Laurel still walked out, furious and hurt."_

 _Felicity took another drink of her wine._

 _Oliver continued, "Sara told me that it was useless to try to explain things to her sister. She said that it might be better for both of us to just let things be. She convinced me that maybe letting her sister and everyone else believe that we had cheated was our way out of our dilemmas. She can keep her secret and people can keep believing she was straight. I can get Laurel off my back and not have to tell her that I really didn't see her as the woman I would eventually settle down with. So, I went along with it."_

 _The last part of that confession forced the first tear to fall from Felicity's eye. She wiped it away with a finger, and then she looked down._

" _After Laurel and I finally broke up for good, it took a year before she gave me a chance to clear things up," Oliver added. "By that time, Sara was long gone. As you might have heard, she had left to find herself, leaving it up to me to tell Laurel everything, including how sorry she was. Laurel forgave me after that long-overdue talk, and she is still waiting to have one with Sara. I've always hoped we could have ours, Felicity, because aside from wanting to set the record straight and asking for your forgiveness, I have always wanted to know why it's taken this long for you to hear me out. We're best friends after all, at least, I still hope so."_

 _Felicity simply nodded once. She took another sip of her wine, and this time, Oliver noticed her hand trembling a little._

" _I'm really sorry, Felicity, especially for letting you believe in a lie for so long. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I would've explained everything even then if you'd let me. Laurel… and Tommy… They didn't want to interfere. They said it was my story to tell you, when the time is right. I'm hoping it is now."_

* * *

Felicity had mixed emotions that night. She wrestled with them the entire weekend, over two more bottles of red wine and tubs of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

For one, she was happy that Oliver actually opened up. It had always been difficult to get him to do that. As his confessions unraveled, however, she was dumbfounded. Oliver had finally spoken the truth about what really happened more than two years ago, and she felt angry and frustrated that he had lied all this time. On the other hand, she also realized and regretted that she had misjudged him, remembering that she had been the unfair one that had cut every kind of communication between them. She wallowed in self-blame for all the wasted time, for allowing the misunderstanding between them to remain unresolved.

But she also felt relieved, so relieved. It was as if the heavy burden of resentment she'd been carrying for so long had been lifted off her shoulders. She was grateful for his honesty and his sincere apology, and proud of him for taking the brave step. Nevertheless, she was also quite overwhelmed with incredulity to think that all the time she had spent crying and resenting him had been mostly based on a lie _and_ her stubbornness to hear him out earlier.

Moreover, Felicity realized that she had been wrong about another thing all along. Truth be told, the reason she was hurt most about what happened was that she loved him. She has loved him all these years – even while he and Laurel were together and all those times in between when they'd cooled off or broken up. She'd watched him keep up appearances by hooking up with the most popular girl in college, all the while helping him become the kind that he thought Laurel deserved. And he did change for the better. He had started treating Laurel right, and the flings with leggy models and attractive brunettes had stopped. It was more than Felicity could have ever asked for. Because she loved him. She still does.

That's why it hurt so much when she learned he'd cheated again, with Laurel's sister, with her friend. But what had hurt even more was the thought that she had sacrificed her heart for nothing; she had kept her feelings for him a secret and resigned herself to the reality that she and Oliver were never meant to be because he loved Laurel, only to find out that he had reverted back to his womanizing ways after everything they've been through together.

Only, now it turns out from his confessions, that Oliver never really loved Laurel. Not in the way she had envied her friend all these years. She couldn't believe she had misread Oliver all this time, or maybe she was just too blind to have seen it. _"I really didn't see her as the woman I would eventually settle down with."_ That was what Oliver had said, and that was what kept Felicity up at night in the last two days. That, and his other confession.

* * *

 _"That's the truth, Felicity," Oliver said as he ended his first confession. Felicity sensed that he wasn't done, though. His thumb and forefingers rubbed against each other, and knowing him well, she knew something else was coming._

" _But there's one more thing I need to tell you. I… I don't really know how else to say this, and you may not believe it at first, but if you give it some thought, I think you might. Because it took me a long time… and a lot of serious talks… with well-meaning friends… to see it myself."_

 _Felicity was amused that Oliver spoke nervously in sentence fragments, but the amusement immediately faded and turned into shock at his next words._

" _Felicity, what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I think I always have. For a long time now. Maybe since that time we got stuck together in Bowen's closet. I'm not sure. But what I'm sure of is that I do. And there is no other woman I'd rather grow old with and share my life with than you. You're not just my best friend, and I certainly don't see you as just my step-sibling anymore. You're the one for me. The one I love. I know that I've hurt you, but if you can forgive me and give a chance to make you happy, I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying."_

* * *

Felicity walks out of the elevator on the executive floor. She's usually excited and eager to begin work at QC on Monday mornings, doing what she does best. Yet today there's an obvious tentativeness in her gait, an extraordinary reluctance to start her day written on her face.

She intends to avoid Oliver all day. She wasn't ready to face him, let alone give a response to his astounding revelations Friday night. But she ran into Walter Steele at the lobby when she arrived, and he had asked her to personally ask Oliver to expedite the approval of the Kord proposal as the Board expected. She couldn't say no to the kindest man in the company, so here she is, walking straight into the last place she wants to be in today.

Oliver's secretary isn't on her desk, so she knocks on the door of Oliver's office. When she hears him say, "Come in," she opens it, surprised to find Tommy and Laurel seated in front of Oliver's desk.

"Felicity, hi!" Tommy is the first one to greet her, turning around with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had guests," Felicity says. "I can come back later."

"Don't be silly, Lis. It's just us," Tommy tells her.

"Good morning," Oliver greets her. "Please, come in. Tommy and Laurel were just about to share some good news."

Laurel's already on her feet and soon wraps her arms around Felicity. "It's so good to see you again, Lis!" Laurel says as she squeezes her friend in a hug. When she lets go, she goes on to say, "I've missed you so much. Sorry I haven't come by to visit since you came back. Been busy with preps."

"We came by to tell you guys that we're getting married. Next month!" Tommy declares animatedly, as he comes to stand beside his fiancée, pulls her close to his side, and kisses her temple.

"We decided it's not going to be a long engagement. We've known each other for a long time anyway, and we really can't wait to tie the knot. Anyways, we're just inviting family and some of our close friends and colleagues, so it won't be that hard to pull off," Laurel explained.

Oliver and Felicity are silent, listening to their friends' unanticipated announcement. They've both known that Tommy and Laurel have been in a steady relationship for more than six months.

Tommy's eyes shifted from Oliver to Felicity, who both had awkward smiles on their faces. "Well, it's a good thing you stopped by, Lis. You saved us another trip downstairs to your office," he tells Felicity. "We might as well ask the two of you at the same time, then." He nods at Laurel, giving her the honor of popping the question.

"Oh, okay, darling," Laurel tells Tommy. "We wanted to ask you both to do us the honor of being our best man and maid-of-honor at the wedding. Oliver, you've been Tommy's best friend since we were kids. And Felicity, you've been a really good friend through the years. I've spoken to Sara last week. She's in the Middle East on some project. She congratulated us on the engagement and would like to be at the wedding; unfortunately, her boss won't grant her another leave on the weekend of the wedding on short notice, so she can't be my maid-of-honor."

Felicity opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

Laurel senses her hesitation, and quickly allays her apprehension. "Lis, Sara and I are okay. We've reconciled. She came home a few months ago, and we talked."

Felicity is still quiet. Words – for some strange reason – still escape her. But Oliver responds with delight, "That's wonderful news."

"You bet it is!" Tommy butts in. "It's actually one of the reasons Laurel and I decided that it's time to move on and leave the past in the past. So, what do you two say? We really, really would like for you to be best man and maid-of-honor."

"I'd be honored," Oliver answers.

Three pairs of eyes focus on Felicity, waiting for an answer from her.

"I… I really don't know what to say," Felicity admits out loud.

"Say yes, Lis," Laurel coaxes her friend. "For old times."

Felicity turns towards Oliver and finds him already gazing affectionately and expectantly at her. She reaches out to Laurel and places a hand on her friend's arm. A small smile forms on her lips as she tells them, "I'd love to be your maid-of-honor."

* * *

 **A/N: We're winding down on the story. Just one final chapter left. I'd love to hear what you thought of this one, though. Kind and constructive comments and reviews make any fic writer smile. Thank you again for reading, following, and favorite-ing this story. Writing it has been fun! :-)**


	7. What It Takes to Take that Step

**Chapter 7: What It Takes to Take That Step**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry this took some time to post. I've had a very busy couple of weeks at work and then helping my kid with his exams. But now it's up! And I know I said this was going to be the final chapter, but I decided not to end the story with a chapter that is twice as long as every other chapter in this fic, so I split up the finale into two chapters, each within the word limit that I've originally set. So, there's going to be another one after this. Enjoy!**

 **Summary:** **It takes Felicity some time to process things, and Oliver waits in anticipation, until the day of Tommy and Laurel's wedding arrives.**

* * *

"Dad?"

William looks up at his father but does not get an answer, so the four-year-old boy tugs at his father's sleeve near where the cuff link sparkles against his charcoal grey tux.

Oliver is oblivious to his surroundings. He has been for the last ten minutes or so. While the minister gives a mini sermon on marriage, Oliver's attention has been captured by the maid-of-honor that stands on the other side of the altar, holding the bride's beautiful bouquet. In a bright red, halter-type gown with a low-back lace bodice and a flowing, floor-length chiffon skirt that flared down from her waist, the woman he loves looks stunningly breath-taking. Her hair is held up in an up-do by hair pins ornately embellished with Swarovski crystals, with some of her golden curls falling loosely down her nape. Oliver can't even begin to imagine what it would be like if she were wearing the same dress in white and standing beside him as _his_ bride, just as Tommy and Laurel are standing side by side today.

It is time for the bride and groom to exchange vows, and the rings are needed. William is well aware of his cue and doesn't need anyone's prompting, but his father is quite another story.

"Dad, the rings," the boy tells his father.

Oliver is startled by his son's prodding. "Huh?" He looks down at his son, unsure of what is happening.

"Rings, Dad!" William says it again, holding out to him the silk-and-lace-covered pillow on which a pair of silver wedding bands rested.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, William."

Those who care enough to notice smile and chuckle, John Diggle included, as Oliver's nervous fingers untie the ribbons to retrieve the rings. It takes him a while, but when he finally succeeds, he brings them over to the minister. Everyone is relieved.

When Oliver returns to his spot on Tommy's side of the altar, he gives his full attention to the vows recited by the minister and repeated by Tommy and Laurel. It isn't the first wedding he's attended, but it is the first time he seriously and soberly listens to the promises exchanged between the bride and groom. He thinks the words are beautiful, and he wonders if he'll ever get to say them to the woman standing a few feet away from him. She deserves 100% sincerity in every word, and he intends to spend every day of the rest of his life trying to fulfill his vows… if only she'll give him a chance and trust him with her heart.

Oliver and Felicity have seen each other every day at the office and every weekend at the mansion in the last three weeks after Tommy and Laurel's wedding announcement. They've talked a few times, mainly about QC business and the wedding preps. They survived the wedding rehearsal and the dinner that followed. All the while they've been cordial and courteous, but they haven't really talked about the elephant in the room.

"I'm not saying _never_ , Oliver… about the talk. I'm just… not quite there yet," Felicity had said to Oliver that one time when he tried to bring up the subject. She had stayed up with him and William watching a Star Wars marathon, and had helped him tuck the boy to bed after having fallen asleep on her lap on the couch. Oliver had caught her gently by the wrist just as she was closing the door of William's room and asked her when she thought would be a good time to discuss things between them.

"Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere," Oliver had said to her. Felicity had simply smiled, thanked him for understanding, said 'good night' and left.

Truth be told, Felicity already knows what she _needs_ to tell him. What she's unsure of is if she really _wants_ to. She knows that what they feel for each other is real, and that their love for each other is just as real. But what she's afraid of is that it might not last. Her mother's true love stories have both been cut short – the first, by her biological father leaving them without so much as a warning or farewell, and the second, by her stepfather's very early passing.

* * *

Her own love story had been a fairy tale. Cooper Seldon had been a mere distraction, someone to keep her mind and heart occupied during her free time, when she wasn't slaving away for hours on end to finish her bachelor's degree at MIT at the top of her class. More than she would care to admit, she knows – at the back of her mind – that she was only in the relationship so that she wouldn't have time to sulk in self-pity that Oliver has, time and again, chosen to be with Laurel Lance. She'd figured it out years ago, but she hadn't had the heart to tell him that "he and Laurel" was like a square peg trying to fit into a round hole. She certainly hadn't had the courage to tell him how much she loved him, because even back then she couldn't admit it to herself.

Unknown to Felicity, the only reason that Oliver had tried to get back together with Laurel for the nth time – even when he had already realized that he had feelings for Felicity – was that he had found out about Felicity and Cooper. On her junior year when she came home from Boston for the holidays, she had brought Cooper along and introduced her boyfriend to her family. Oliver had been devastated, more than he would care to admit or realize. It had been the first time he had felt jealous of any guy because of Felicity, but he had justified his very emotional reaction as just a "very serious concern for his step-sister's well-being." He hadn't even felt jealous of any guy because of Laurel.

It was too bad Felicity hadn't known Oliver's true feelings for her then; it was worse that Oliver hadn't completely understood how he truly felt about her. John Diggle had, perhaps even Donna and Robert, but they didn't dare get in the way. These three persons closest to them had not discussed what was obvious, but they each had hoped that one day, Oliver and Felicity would come to their senses and find their way to each other. Robert Queen's dying wish for Felicity to come home and help run QC had been his last-ditch effort to bridge the gap between his son and his step-daughter. Too bad he had not lived long enough to see that he would have succeeded.

Felicity's relationship with Cooper had been just as problematic as Oliver's had been with Laurel. They'd gone on and off until her final year in her master's program. She had broken up with Cooper permanently when he had tried to force her to use her hacking skills for illegal hacktivism, and he had taken it hard. She was supposed to call Oliver to vent her pent-up emotions about the break up, but then Laurel had called her first and had broken down in angry tears over the phone about how Oliver had cheated on her with her own sister.

It had been easy to replace Cooper with another distraction, especially since she had also been dealing with the hurt that Oliver had caused. Billy Malone, a detective with the Boston police department, had been really nice at first. The man wasn't half as intelligent as Cooper, but he was caring and thoughtful like Oliver had become – exactly what she had needed at the time. Soon, however, Billy had started to get on her nerves. He'd begun to be clingy and overprotective, and that had turned her off. When she had turned him down and told him that they should stop dating, Billy had asked her to give him another chance, saying that the cop side of him was simply making him unreasonably clingy and overprotective of her. Felicity, of course, knew better and declined. She had known Quentin Lance for years, and she had never seen him treat either of his daughters the way Billy had been treating her in the past couple of months she'd known him. Billy had been only one step away from behaving like the lacrosse player that had stalked her in college.

Ray Palmer had been another story. Her boss at Palmer Tech was nice, brilliant, and generous, but they were way too much alike for them to work. They'd been like two repelling poles of magnets. She really liked her job in his company, and she would always thank her for giving her that first major break in her career, but that was it. She had let him down easy, and they had become really good friends afterwards. It hadn't been hard for her to resign, telling him that she wanted to take the position that Walter Steele had been offering her at Queen Consolidated at her late step-father's request. Ray had been supportive of her decision and had let her go with his blessing.

* * *

Felicity is too _brilliant_ not to realize after all these years that the only person she could truly be happy with was, is, and will always be Oliver Queen. She's just not _brave_ enough to act on it. It's quite understandable for someone who has had to deal with parent abandonment issues for almost her entire life, and who has had to heal from a heart broken by the first boyfriend she had dared put her trust in.

When Oliver asked her that night outside William's bedroom if they could discuss her response to his revelations over dinner a couple of weeks ago, she was still not ready to face the music. She appreciated that he didn't push her, but she knew she would have to, and soon.

An opportunity presented itself at the wedding rehearsal dinner when Tommy and Laurel asked Oliver and Felicity to stay behind and preview the wedding video montage that would be shown at the actual wedding reception, because the bride and groom had wanted it to be a surprise. Oliver and Felicity obliged, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to humor their friends, but seeing the pictures and videos of their friends sent them on a nostalgic trip down memory lane. Felicity teared up halfway through the video, especially when she saw shots of herself and Oliver with their friends.

One picture in particular caused her first tears to fall. It was the one where Laurel, Sara, Tommy, Oliver, and her had gone down to Los Angeles for the weekend some years ago and spent a day at Disneyland and another at Universal Studios. They had gone on the Jurassic Park ride, which hadn't been as scary as Tommy made out to be, until the 40-foot drop at the end that sent their car splashing into the water at the bottom. The picture was the taken by the ride's camera midway down the drop, and Tommy had bought it as a souvenir. In the picture, Oliver is seated between Laurel and Felicity. It hadn't dawned on her before that just as their car dropped, Oliver had clung to his best friend for dear life instead of to his girlfriend. Felicity, in turn, had her arms wrapped around his, and her head had been buried in his chest, with her mouth wide open for a scream. The candid shot was an eye opener.

Oliver was watching her reaction to the video montage, and when her first tears rolled down her cheek, he pulled out his handkerchief and offered it to her.

"Thanks," Felicity said to him as she removed her glasses to wipe her tears away. "Those were the good old days. I guess, I just miss them."

"Me, too," Oliver responded, taking the white handkerchief that she handed back to him.

"We sure had good memories," she remarked with a shy smile.

"Yeah, we did," he replied. "You know… we can still make some more, you and I."

They gazed at each other for a minute in complete silence, and this time, it was Oliver whose eyes pooled with tears. Oliver thought this was a good time to ask Felicity if she was ready to talk. The same thought crossed her mind, but when he made a move to touch her hand that was resting on her knee, she flinched and pulled away.

"Oliver…"

"What's wrong?" he asked. Expectant. Confused. Disappointed.

"Not tonight. But soon," she promised, in a whisper that he still heard loud and clear.

* * *

Oliver has held on to that promise. The problem is, Felicity hasn't made good on it, even as they sat beside each other at the table for the wedding entourage in the ballroom of the Merlyn mansion. It has been awkward for both of them all day, especially now in the wedding reception.

Earlier when Oliver saw Felicity coming down the staircase at Merlyn mansion in her stunning red gown, he couldn't breathe. He was absolutely enthralled by her, just as much as she was captivated by him that she tripped one step away from the bottom of the stairs and lost her balance. He caught her, of course, and steadied her back on her feet. Their bodies were too close for their sanity, their lips just mere inches away.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked with concern.

Felicity took in the intoxicating scent of his cologne and was unable to answer him immediately. All she could feel was the gentle, warm touch of his hand on her arm and his other hand supporting the small of her back. All she could think of was how irresistibly attractive he was.

"I… I think so," she finally answered. She managed a small smile and joked, "I blame these heels that Laurel picked out for me." They both chuckled.

Oliver guided her out to the garden where the ceremony was taking place. Fortunately, there were no more mishaps throughout the processional, but the awkwardness between them remained.

Felicity does not know if she could last the entire evening with Oliver staring at her like that. Like he adored everything about her. Like he is ready to give her the moon and the stars if she asks for them. Like he isn't going to give up until she tells him exactly how _she_ feels about how _he_ feels about her.

She knows that after everything that's happened between them, he deserves an explanation, an answer at the very least.

Felicity listens to Oliver deliver his best man's speech, awed by how much her best friend has indeed changed and become the admirable and honorable man that he is. By the time he offers the first toast to the newlyweds, she's decided what her answer is going to be. It's about time she takes that step.

And it's the maid-of-honor's turn to speak after all.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope the suspense isn't killing you, and that you're still willing to wait another week or two for the HEA that's coming up. ;-)**

 **Thank you, all of you wonderful people who have taken time to read this, especially those who have clicked Kudos and leave comments. Keep 'em coming! I appreciate you!**


	8. What They Never Thought They Could Be

**Chapter 8: What They Never Thought They Could Be**

* * *

 **A/N: Here we are - the final chapter of this fic! I had so much fun writing it.** **I hope you like how Oliver and Felicity get their HEA. I hope Tay won't be 100% upset. ;-) Thank you again to all of you who have clicked on this story and followed it to the end. Thank you to those who have clicked Favorite, and especially those who took the time to leave reviews.**

* * *

"That was quite a speech, Ms. Smoak. Your stepfather would have been proud," Walter remarks, as he leans down and touches Felicity's cheek with his own. Walter has always shown his endearment and fondness of her this way. The feeling is mutual. Felicity thinks Walter Steele is one of the nicest gentlemen she has ever had the pleasure of knowing, almost like her late stepdad, Robert Queen.

"Thanks, Walter. It's sweet of you to say so," Felicity replies. "I was quite nervous. I've never been anyone's maid-of-honor before."

"Well, you did a magnificent job! Too bad it just might be your first and last maid-of-honor speech." There is a glint in Walter's eyes that Felicity can't quite put her finger on. She is puzzled by the comment at the tail-end of that compliment.

But before she could ask him about it, Walter asked, "May I have this dance, my dear? _Moonlight Serenade_ hardly plays in social gatherings like this anymore. The band sounds wonderful, and since it's one of my mother's favorite songs, I hope you will oblige this dear old man?"

"My pleasure," Felicity answers. She bows with a smile and takes Walter's hand as he takes her to the parquet dance floor in the middle of the Merlyn mansion ballroom.

They begin to dance to the music, but her mind is still stuck on Walter's words. It doesn't really take a genius (although she is one) to figure out that Walter must have picked up on the underlying message of her speech earlier. She was sincerely congratulating the newlyweds, but she couldn't help the rush of words that came out of a heart bursting at the seams with affection for the man she loved.

* * *

 _ **Thirty minutes ago…**_

" _First of all, I would like to congratulate my dear friends. Tommy and Laurel, I wish you all the best that life can bring," Felicity began her speech._

 _One very enthusiastic guest chose that very moment to strike his wine glass repeatedly. The other guests at his table followed suit, and soon, almost everyone in the room was asking for the bride and groom to kiss. Tommy and Laurel obliged all too willingly._

 _Soon the applause died down, and Felicity picked up from where she left off._

" _Last month, when Tommy and Laurel announced that they were getting married today, I was shocked. I had learned a few months back in Boston that they had become a couple, but I wasn't prepared to hear that they had decided to tie the knot so soon. Honestly, I thought they were the kind of couple that would opt for a long engagement to prepare for an elaborate wedding. I think you'll agree with me that Tommy has a flare for the extravagant, so initially I thought that he was going to go all out for the woman he's chosen to settle down with, finally. Laurel has a knack for detail and a characteristic thoroughness in everything she does, so I thought she would need a solid year to prepare for such a momentous occasion. Instead, here we are today in this huge ballroom, gathered to celebrate their oneness in elegant simplicity, with just the warm company of a dearly loved and select few, to cap this important milestone in their lives."_

" _My initial shock was soon replaced by a profound realization, though. Yes, Tommy and Laurel had only been together for a few months when he proposed. And yes, they had only been engaged for a month before the wedding day. But, Tommy and Laurel have been best of friends since they were old enough to play shadow tag and food fights with Oliver and Sara – long before I was so kindly welcomed into their closely-knit circle. They know each other like the backs of their hands, and they have grown to love each other through the good times and bad. It took them a long while – and several fumbles and stumbles in life and relationships – to come to terms with the fact that they truly care for each other as more than friends."_

 _Felicity sighed. "Tommy and Laurel. Who would have thought? As far back as I can remember, they bickered and quarreled like a cat and dog more than they got along. And yet, each and every time, they brought out the best in each other. It didn't take me long since they accepted me as their friend years ago, to see that they just might end up together someday. This day proves me right."_

 _Felicity flashed Tommy and Laurel a sweet smile and nodded to her friends in affirmation. Everyone in the ballroom thought that this was her cue for the next toast to the newlyweds, but the guests wondered why she hadn't picked up her wine glass yet._

" _Nevertheless," Felicity continued, to everyone's surprise, including one Oliver Queen's, "this day also proves me wrong."_

 _Her gaze shifted from the bride and the groom to the man she'd been waiting all night to be honest with. Now that she was up to it, there was no turning back. She smiled at him with her eyes, and the look she gave him was one of deep conviction coupled with ardent affection._

 _Oliver squared his shoulders and loosened the knot of his tie a bit to lessen the tension in his body. There was no telling what she was about to say, but somehow, he was sure it wasn't going to be one of her classic rambles. He held his breath._

" _This day proves that it's wrong to judge someone based on first impressions, and to think that friendship can never blossom between two people who are worlds different from each other. Today proves that nothing…_ _ **nothing**_ _can ever get in the way of the kind of love that is first built on mutual trust between true friends, the kind of love that grows out of a sincere desire for the highest good of the other, despite his or her imperfections. Rivals can be friends, friends can become lovers, and lovers can even become partners for life."_

 _Oliver was stunned. Could she have been referring to something more than Tommy and Laurel's relationship? Something else? Something like him and her? He didn't realize it, but he took a swig of his wine before Felicity even began to propose a toast._

 _Felicity blinked softly and shifted her gaze back to the newlyweds. "I love you both, Tommy and Laurel. Thank you for inspiring us all. Congratulations!" She picked up her wine glass, faced the guests, and proposed the toast. "Here's to love and friendship! Cheers!"_

" _Cheers!" said everyone in attendance, except Oliver, who was still trying to wrap his mind around every word that Felicity had just said._

* * *

"Walter, do you mind if I cut in?" Oliver's voice rings loud and clear just behind Felicity.

The sound of his masculine voice sends nervous (but thrilled) shivers down her spine. She knows it's him standing behind her asking to cut in.

"Not at all," Walter replies, grinning as he walks away.

Oliver comes around and stands in front of Felicity. Like a gentleman, he offers both his arms to her. She places one hand in his outstretched one, but what she does next takes Oliver by surprise a second time. She takes his other hand and places it on her waist before she places her other hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Oliver. I won't be stepping on your toes," she teases him with a shy smile. "I've had lots of practice in Boston. Perks of working for Ray Palmer."

She's being mean and mischievous, and she can't help the chuckle that escapes her when she sees the sudden creasing of his forehead. She's more than amused that jealousy is written all over his face as he looks at her nibbling at her lower lip. She thinks she might have heard him huff out a low growl.

Oliver takes a breath to steady his wildly beating heart. When he recovers, he tells her, "I see Palmer has taught you well."

"He has, thank you. Ray is very good dancer. Among other things."

His eyebrows come together once again, and the frown on his face is a classic. She has flashback images of that look on his face from not too many years ago whenever she gets on his nerves. She really is having fun with this.

But he tells himself that he is not going down without a fight. "Really, now. I bet he's not half as good as I am."

"What on earth would make you say that?" She takes him on.

"For starters, your cheeks are redder than the shade of your lips right now. Has Palmer ever made you blush like this on the dance floor before?" He winks at her.

Felicity's jaw drops as she gaps at his bold words. She welcomes the banter. She misses it actually, but this one is on a whole new level.

"Oliver, I am **not** blush-"

Her response is cut off by a gasp when he swiftly turns her and dips her in his robust arms.

"Yes, you are, Felicity. And I really like it." He grins at her like a Cheshire cat as he looks down on her, their faces just inches apart. "See, there's that blush again. This time, it's spreading down to your neck."

That shuts her up for a while. She doesn't know what to say or how to get back at him for that. She's just mesmerized by the blueness of his eyes and how tempting his lips are, the attention of both travels from her face down to her neck. The fact that he smells really good isn't helping at all.

He holds her that way for a few seconds. He is very much aware that they have caught the undivided attention of the other guests, but he doesn't mind. He is not ashamed. He is claiming this woman, and for the very first time, he thinks she wants to be claimed right here, right now.

Oliver doesn't notice that the very same woman has gathered her wits and is now making a comeback.

Her eyes narrow as she challenges him. "Is it, now? So, what are _**you**_ going to do about that?"

Felicity is positive that his eyes have suddenly taken on a darker hue. She knows that they are just a few steps away from jumping of the cliff, but she also knows that she's ready – as long as he's taking the leap with her.

Oliver slowly, gently lifts her back up without breaking their shared gaze. They are oblivious to the fact that the music has now stopped.

"Allow me to rephrase that." He pauses, as his hands slide down from her arms to her hands. "What do _**you**_ want me to do about this?"

She knows he's not referring to the blush that broke out on her face and neck anymore. He wants her to tell him where she stands and what she wants from him. She's overwhelmed with pride at how this self-centered man that she used to despise with all her might has truly come to love her so much that he's setting aside what he wants and taking his cue from her. She can see the earnestness in his eyes, and it makes her want to cry.

Felicity takes a deep breath. She looks him straight in the eyes and smiles affectionately. "Whatever it is you want," is her reply.

He cups her cheeks with his hands. He closes the gap between their lips, not taking his eyes off hers. At the very last moment, they close their eyes. Suddenly, the only things they are aware of are the soft caresses of each other's lips and the blood rush that warmed every inch of their bodies.

The guests that witness what is taking place applaud, including one Donna Smoak. But they only break the kiss and pull apart when John Diggle hollers, "It's about time, Queen!"

Felicity buries her head on Oliver's chest, grabbing the material on his sleeve with her fist. The sudden awareness of their audience embarrasses her, and though she tries to hide it with chuckles, he knows she needs some encouragement.

"I sure am glad you declined my dad's offer to adopt you," he tells her.

"Me, too," she agrees. "Otherwise, this may have just been the most humiliating scandal I've ever gotten myself into."

They both laugh. In her mind, though, she rehearses what might be her married name somewhere down the road if that had happened. Felicity Megan Smoak Queen-Queen. She laughs even harder.

As the applause dies down, Oliver wraps his arms around her and whispers tenderly, "I love you, Felicity."

"And I love you, Oliver," she responds. "I accept your apologies, as I hope you will also accept mine. I know we still have a lot to talk about, and I'm ready to give you the answers you need, starting tomorrow. But for now, I just want you to know that I'm prepared to move on… with you in my life."

He does want to know everything she's willing to tell him, but she has given him more than what he bargained for. She has just told him that she loves him, and wants a relationship with him, too. He is content with that, with the feel of her in his arms, with their first kiss in the presence of those who care about them.

Oliver looks over her shoulder and spots William. His son is smiling, and Oliver wonders if his little boy really understands what is going on.

When he pulls back from their embrace, Felicity notices the confusion on his face. "What's wrong?"

Oliver scratches the back of his neck and admits, "William. I haven't thought about how to explain to my son how his aunt, my step-sibling, is now also my girlfriend."

"He's a smart kid. He'll figure it out with the help of his father and his mother. And judging from that ear-to-ear grin on his face, I think he approves already," she tells him, kissing him on the cheek.

It turns out she's right, for within seconds, William joins them, leaping into his dad's arms. The three of them share a hug.

Tommy and Laurel Merlyn approach them, the ceremonial garter and the bridal bouquet in their hands.

"These belong to you. We're skipping that part of the program," Laurel informs them.

"Sounds good to me," Oliver says. He tells William to go sit with Nana Donna.

Oliver and Felicity take the garter and bouquet, and they run out of the ballroom together, snickering like love-struck teens.

In the days that follow, they do have that talk. She tells him why it's taken her this long to hear him out. He discovers that she has loved him even before he realized that he already loves her.

-THE END-

* * *

 **A/N: It's time to bid this fic farewell. So if there's some words of encouragement left in you to leave for me, now would be a great time. :-) Thank you for reading!**


	9. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

 **A/N: Okay, I know I said the previous chapter was the last. But someone asked for another one, and I caved. Easily. I thought an epilogue is better than a one-shot sequel, so I went with it. Again, thank you for reading and following this fic. It was a joy to write. :-)**

* * *

It took them a year to rebuild and nurture their relationship before Oliver Queen finally decided that he could wait no longer to be married to Felicity Smoak.

It hasn't always been smooth sailing for them since they became a couple. But if either of them are asked, the answer would definitely be that the voyage has been worth every nautical mile to be at the crest of the wave right now.

Navigating a relationship like theirs hasn't been easy. Both Oliver and Felicity have lived most of their young adult lives as professionals who were in charge. They were used to calling the shots, especially at work. Differences in opinion and perspective came up several times when it came to running the company, and Walter Steele had to step in a few times to help them learn to make necessary compromises.

When it came to their relationship, it hasn't been easy to give way either. Sometimes it was John, sometimes Tommy, and at other times it was Donna that had to referee an argument or an outright quarrel. At times they were successful, but at other times, Oliver and Felicity would go for days without reconciling. No texts or phone calls. At the office, they'd only keep up appearances that they were okay, but their assistants knew better when there were no lunch break visits and no terms of endearment or affectionate touches exchanged between them in a day or two, maybe more.

The worst fight happened on their fifth month as a couple, and it had been about Samantha's demands on Oliver about things she had felt _her_ son William was entitled to as _his_ son beyond child support. When Oliver and Felicity decided to go public with their relationship (for which the media had gone on a frenzy for weeks), Samantha must have already seen a wedding coming. The woman felt like she needed to secure her son's position in Oliver's life long before he marries his girlfriend and has other Queen heirs with her.

At first it was just about Oliver having William over more often, and then Samantha began asking him to pick up their son from school twice a week. Felicity didn't mind this at all; she'd even help out with William's homework whenever Oliver had to bring him back to the office from school. But when more unreasonable and insensitive demands came – such as Samantha asking for a copy of Oliver's will and insisting that he transfer some his QC stocks into William's trust fund by the time he reaches 18 – that's when trouble started to brew.

Felicity, of course, had nothing against William. She also wanted what's best for him. It was the overbearing, demanding mother that she resented, plus the fact that Oliver seemed to allow her to take advantage of him using their son. She hated that William was being used like a pawn in this selfish game of jealousy that Samantha was playing.

After getting sound legal advice (and unsolicited, friendly yet assertive advice) from Laurel Lance-Merlyn, Oliver realized that he had to put his foot down and make Samantha recognize her boundaries as the mother of his son. And he did. Soon he was back in his girlfriend's good graces.

Oliver and Felicity's romance has blossomed and grown as they faced heat after heat, frost after frost. Each time they'd been able to get passed a disagreement or hurt, their love for each other has shone through, like fresh blooms in spring.

There was that one time when Felicity accidentally overheard Oliver's assistant chatting on the phone about office gossip. The woman had her back turned against the door, so she hadn't noticed Felicity coming in to call on her boss.

"Can't believe Ashley would say something like that when Ms. Smoak's assistant was just an earshot away," the assistant said as she gestured with her free hand. She was quiet for a few seconds, listening to whatever it was the other person was saying. Felicity just stood at the door, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she leaned against the door frame.

"I know," the assistant spoke again. "There's plenty of talk about the Smoak women being gold-diggers. Don't you think Sylvia down at HRD has a point? She says it seems like they'll stop at nothing just to go higher on the social ladder. Sylvia says Ms. Smoak is just ike her mother, the one that baited Mr. Queen Sr., because now she has the younger Mr. Queen wrapped around her finger. I still can't believe Mr. Steele would allow an outsider such a high-level entry into the company as head of Applied Sciences. Do you think special favors of the bedroom kind had anything to do with it? That's what Hilda up at the executive floor is saying. Hilda thinks that Mr. Oliver's romantic relationship with his step-sibling is a disgrace to the Queen patriarch's legacy!"

Felicity lost it. She totally forgot what she had wanted to see Oliver about. She retreated into the elevator, insulted and ashamed. When she reached her office, she locked herself in there for thirty minutes and had a good cry.

She had suspected office gossip soon after they officially became a couple, but it was different when she heard what people were actually saying. It hurt that they thought she was exchanging sexual favors for career advancement, but it hurt even more that people were dragging her mother's name and her stepfather's memory into it too. She and her mother were of humble roots, yes, but they are decent, hard-working people who had simply fallen in love with the rich and famous.

Oliver did notice that something had been bothering Felicity for days. When she finally caved and told him everything, he was livid. He would have fired and blacklisted everyone involved in circulating slander and lies about his girlfriend if she and Walter had not reasoned with him to calm down and reconsider. Oliver backed down, but after getting to the bottom of things, he did relieve a few employees who were directly responsible for starting the rumors and spreading malicious talk against Felicity. He thought it was the right and just thing to do. Every day since then, he assured Felicity of his love and commitment.

In one private conversation over mint chocolate chip ice cream, Felicity told him that for her, the truth mattered more than what people in the company and the public in general thought about their relationship. She said that their relationship meant more to her than those trivial relationships she could afford to lose over gossip.

Oliver knew she had a point. Surely there were malicious people out there who thought that Felicity Smoak (and her mother) was only after the Queen coffers. Surely there were judgmental people who thought ill of step-siblings falling in love, even if they're neither blood-related nor legally related. This, after all, is a free country. The gossip magazines, tabloids, and social media proved them right. Nonetheless, Oliver determined that he was going to do everything he possibly can to protect Felicity and their relationship.

On the first-year anniversary of their "official" relationship, Oliver proposed to Felicity. In Carter Bowen's coat closet.

With Tommy and Laurel's help, Carter had agreed to host a dinner party in his penthouse to celebrate the launching of a partnership between the medical technology division of QC's Applied Sciences Dept. and Dr. Bowen's free clinic at the Glades. Oliver had thought that it was the perfect opportunity to pop the question, and he was confident that Felicity would say yes.

He wasn't mistaken.

Promising her the best kiss of her life, Oliver successfully coaxed Felicity into getting into the coat closet.

"Oliver, why are we here, really?" she asked, a little curious as to why her boyfriend wanted to kiss her in a closet of all places. Teens did that sort of thing, she thought, not mature adults and professionals like them.

"I just thought it would be nice to remember where our friendship started," he replied.

"O—kay…" She still wasn't convinced.

"To tell you the truth, the first time we were forced to stay in here was the also the first time I actually saw the real you. And I liked what I saw." Oliver smiled and held her shoulders tenderly. "For a split-second, while you were talking about how insane it was to keep pretenses, I remember wondering what it would be like to kiss you."

Felicity took a step closer and said, "Well, now you can find out. Not that you haven't kissed me yet. We both know how that feels like. I meant that you can now find out what it's like to kiss me inside a dark closet."

"And I will get to that. In a moment."

Felicity felt him let go of her shoulders and was a bit disappointed at the loss of contact. It felt like he was fishing something out of his pocket. The light coming in from the tiny space between the edge of the door and the floor wasn't enough for her to make out exactly what he was doing.

Soon, Oliver spoke again. "Felicity, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, of course, Oliver. What is this about?" Felicity was getting nervous. What he had to say must be important.

"Hold on for a sec," he said. He took her hand and lifted it close to his chest. "I practiced this several times, but right now, I don't really know how to say it, except…"

Oliver took a deep breath and got down on his knee. "Felicity, you are my best friend and the love of my life. But I want more, and I want you to be my wife. Marry me?"

Felicity gasped at the wonderful surprise. "Oh, Oliver… Of course, I'll marry you."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

He slipped the ring onto her finger, and then he cradled her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

When they broke the kiss and pulled apart slightly, they let their foreheads touch as they tried to get their breathing back to normal. Felicity then rested her head on his chest and remarked, "You sure weren't kidding when you promised me the best kiss ever if I went into this closet with you again. That was, by far, and incontestably, the hottest kiss ever."

"And you're going to get it more often from now on, soon-to-be Mrs. Queen," Oliver promised her with a teasing tone.

Six months later, they were married at the Queen mansion. It had been a lovely day. They exchanged vows surrounded by loved ones and true friends. Not a single reporter or television network was allowed access. Oliver hired a professional photo-videographer to take pictures of the event, and then he gave exclusive rights to his most trusted media outfit to release the video and preselected photos to the public after they left for their honeymoon, to avoid being ambushed by reporters if they stayed in the city while the news was still hot.

The rest was history.

It's a bright and sunny summer morning. Today they are sitting in the waiting room of the women's healthcare unit of Starling General. All three of them.

Oliver is accompanying Felicity to her first ultrasound, as ordered by her OB during her check-up the day before. The doctor confirmed through the physical exam that she is indeed pregnant – something they had just discovered day before yesterday when two pink lines appeared on the test – but the doctor wanted to do a sonogram to determine how far along her pregnancy actually is. Oliver asked his assistant to free up his schedule for the rest of the afternoon so that he could be with his wife on this very important appointment.

He hadn't planned on William tagging along, though. His son had spent the entire weekend with them, and Samantha was supposed to pick up William after breakfast this morning. But her car broke down on her way over, and she had to attend to having it towed and taken to the car repair shop. The repairs still weren't finished by the time Oliver and Felicity had to leave for the ultrasound appointment this afternoon, and Donna wasn't available to watch William, so they had to take him with them to the clinic.

Oliver isn't pleased at all. He hasn't talked it through with Felicity yet how they're going to break the news to William that he's going to be a big brother in a few months. He isn't sure how his son is going to take it. He's uneasy and anxious, and he's afraid that William will soon figure out that something's up.

He feels Felicity's hand rest on top of his on the arm rest of the chair he's sitting on. It's amazing how a simple touch from his wife can calm him down.

"Stop being so tense and worried," she tells him, with a gentle pat on his hand. She turns to look at William, who is busy playing a game on her tablet as he sits on the couch in front of them. "He's going to take it just fine. Trust me."

"You don't know that," Oliver says skeptically.

"You don't believe me?" she asks, her tone and facial expression challenging him to prove her wrong.

Oliver fidgets uncomfortably in his seat. "I didn't say that. All I'm saying is-"

"That you don't trust me." She flashes him a scornful smile. "Wait here." Felicity stands up and walks over to where William is.

As she sits beside the six-year-old version of Oliver, she asks him, "Hey, kiddo! Can I tell you something? It's kind of important."

William turns to look at her and answers, "Sure."

"Will, remember that one time when you asked me _when_ your dad and I are going to have a baby?"

"Yeah, I do. Well, are you? Is that why we're here?"

Felicity knows William is a smart kid. The room is filled with pictures of mothers and babies and sonogram posters after all. "Uh-huh," she replies with a nod.

"I knew it!" William exclaims, grinning widely.

"Is that okay with you?" Felicity asks.

"Of course, it is! I've been wanting to have a little brother or sister for ages! Thank you, Felicity!" William puts down the tablet and gives his step-mom a crushing hug.

Felicity hugs him back and ruffles his hair. Then she looks up and meets Oliver's gaze. She mouths a silent, "Told you so," to which he mouths back a silent "I love you."

Oliver is the happiest he's ever been, just seeing his wife and son in the happiest they've ever been. They're a family, no matter how unconventional, and soon another little one is going to join them. Who would have thought that quarreling step-siblings, who couldn't stand each other, would one day be together and raise a beautiful, happy family?

His father did.

* * *

 **Really THE END.**


End file.
